


A Spark of Hope

by Ainaver



Category: Magic: The Gathering
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mentions of past physical and mental abuse, Trauma, War of the Spark - AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 13:44:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 29,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19210636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ainaver/pseuds/Ainaver
Summary: "I won't stay on Dominaria after I find them, though. The Guildpact belongs on Ravnica. I don't want to be like Azor."This story is a rewrite of the events that happen after Ixalan with the premise that Jace actually does what he promises Vraska and heads back to Ravnica to come up with a plan.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> One of the issues I had with the War of the Spark novel was that it felt like none of the plans they made on Ixalan paid off. Jace didn't return to Ravnica after Dominaria, Jace never made a plan with Niv-Mizzet, Jace wasn't the one to return Vraska's memories. It gave me the impression that immediately after leaving Ixalan he forgot everything that he had learned there and became like Azor again.
> 
> This is my attempt to fix it and I hope at least some of you will enjoy the ride with me.
> 
> I will just apologize in advance if I misrepresent any of the characters, since I do not have a lot of experience with most of the characters and I will try to keep the focus on those who I think I understand and like the most.
> 
> Enjoy :)
> 
> 'A Spark of Hope' is unofficial Fan Content permitted under the Fan Content Policy. Not approved/endorsed by Wizards. Portions of the materials used are property of Wizards of the Coast. ©Wizards of the Coast LLC.

Gideon was tired of arguing. There had to be another way than to find and use a souldrinking sword against Belzenlok. But it appeared that he was the only one believing that. He took another deep breath and started to reaffirm his stance again when he heard a loud thump coming from the next room. Gideon immediately grabbed his sword and threw open the door, but stopped in his tracks when he saw the blue aether trail swirl in the air and the person it belonged to steadying himself on a nearby wall and rambling off questions about their transport.

Stunned Gideon just stood there in the middle of the door tears threatening to appear in his eyes. His momentary stupor was interrupted when the other man finally locked eyes with his and Gideon allowed himself to breathe again. “Jace.” At the sound of Gideon’s voice the younger man’s face light up with obvious joy. Half chuckling Jace finally answered the question that had occupied Gideon’s mind for the last couple of months. “Gideon. I’m not dead.”

Without thinking Gideon dropped his sword and rushed over to envelop the smaller man in his arms to confirm that he was real and here. Part of him was surprised when Jace hugged him back with stronger arms than expected instead of stiffen at the contact.

Gideon was vaguely aware of Liliana telling the newly arrived Jhoira that Jace was another member of the Gatewatch before she and Chandra joined the two men and Gideon decided to let go of Jace. It was Liliana who spoke first. “Where have you been?” Gideon could her the accusatory tone in her voice, but before Jace even had the chance to answer he was bombarded with a rambling from Chandra. “We were so worried, but we knew you survived. I mean we saw you planeswalk away from Bolas, but you didn’t come to the rendezvous. So we didn’t know. And Nissa thought you left, that you quit the gatewatch, but I knew you wouldn’t. Then Nissa left, ended her watch.” At the mention of this Jace looked around, Gideon assumed looking for any sign of Nissa, while Chandra continued on. “But now you are here and maybe she will come back as well. Where were you and what the hell happened to your clothes? You are basically naked.”

It was that moment that Gideon finally allowed himself to take a good look at his friend. Jace who was a head shorter than Gideon had always been a lean man, his physique somewhat hidden under one of his many blue cloaks. Blue cloaks that were so connected to Jace in Gideon’s mind hat it was strange seeing him without his signature garb now. Jace was still wearing his blue glove on his right hand but his shirt was only donned over his left shoulder and tucked into his tight leather breastplate leaving a good view of his now very tanned and muscular right shoulder and arm. Gideon had to agree with Chandra, looking at Jace now he looked more naked than he had ever seen him but also a lot healthier. When his face shifted to Jace’s face he noticed a bit of blood caked to his hair and a corresponding cut near his hairline and Gideon worried not for the first time, what Jace had been up to. The three new ear piercings gave Jace more of a scoundrel look and there was an underlying aura of levity ( _happyness?_ ) written across the younger man’s face. 

Jace took a deep breath and for the first time during their reunion his smile dropped. “I’m sorry for being absurdly late. A lot has happened. If my theory is correct, then Bolas is preparing a trap for planeswalkers and we have limited time. Is there somewhere we can talk privately. I promise I will explain.”

With a concerned look Gideon lead Jace and the rest of the Gatewatch back into the small room they came from and closed the door. Jace’s exhaustion became evident when he flopped into one of the chairs at the table and started to massage a spot on his shoulder where sure enough a bruise was starting to appear. Gideon took a seat next to his friend before asking. “Jace. Are you alright? What happened?”

The shy smile appeared back on Jace’s face. “A lot. But I’m alright, just some bruises and a murder headache, but I had worse.” Gideon remembered the man’s agonising screams before he planeswalked away and saw the truth in his words. Jace took another deep breath before continuing. “When we were fighting Bolas on Amonkhet, I thought I could find a way to ascertain his plans but I fell into his trap and he started to destroy my mind. I planeswalked away without even realising what I was doing and when I woke up I had lost all my memories _again_. I didn’t even know my own name. I only regained them earlier today.”

At this Liliana scoffed. “Really Jace, you lost your memories again. For like what, the tenth time.” Surprisingly Jace didn’t get angry at her only shook his head smiling while answering “359.” Before anyone could ask what he meant he elaborated. “Well it’s only the second time I lost all of my memories, but if we also count partial memory loss and altered memories it is my 359th time. 317 of those happened before I even reached adulthood.” At Gideon’s shocked exclamation of “Are you serious?” Jace only nodded.

“But that is beside the point. The short version is that I didn’t meet up, not because I didn’t want to, but because I was stranded on an island without my memories, with no means to escape and a lot of exotic animals bigger than a tree. It took me a few weeks to build a raft so that I could finally leave the first island, but a storm had me shipwrecked. That...” Jace paused and gave Chandra a thoughtful but definitely playful look. “That is how I lost my cloak. It’s a shame, it was one of my favorites.” 

“Eventually I was found by a ship and its captain. I joined up with them and helped them in their endeavors. Earlier today while exploring a jungle I got caught in a river during a landslide and swept over a waterfall. The following head injury caused my memories to return ... All of them.” Gideon paid close attention to Jace, weeks alone on an island explained his new physique and shipwork would have helped maintaining it. He didn’t miss the way Jace’s smile deepened when he mentioned the ship and its captain. “When I regained my memories, I also remembered the glimpse I got into Bolas’ mind. He plans a trap for planeswalkers, I’m not sure why, but I know it involves Ravnica. With Tezzeret’s help, I know he already has another Planar Bridge and with that he will be able to transport his army of zombies from Amonkhet. We need to go to Ravnica and make a plan to stop whatever he is trying to do. I need your help.”

Gideon contemplated the situation. Jace was right, Bolas was a big threat and needed to be stopped, but they already were on a mission and needed Liliana at her full strength if they were about to go up against his army of zombies. Jace was looking expectantly at him clearly waiting for an answer. Gideon sighed. “You are right.” Liliana was about to interject but Gideon stopped her and continued on. “We already promised our new allies that we would stop Belzenlok and his cabal, who have been terrorizing this plane. We have everything ready and if everything goes according to plan, we should be free to help you in a couple of days. Maybe sooner with your help.” Jace clearly looked conflicted at that and shifted his focus to Liliana. “I didn’t know your last demon was here.” Whatever he wanted to add to that, he thought better of it and spoke to Gideon again. “If Belzenlok is that big of a threat to this plane, I can’t fault you for staying, but I have to return to Ravnica. I have been away for too long and as the Living Guildpact I have a promise to keep. I will start to try and get support from the guilds. As soon as you are done, please come and find me, we will need everyone we can get.”

Jace got up clearly about to leave and Gideon followed suit. Chandra was the first to protest. “You are leaving. Just like that, you are abandoning us, the Gatewatch. Just like…” _Nissa_. Gideon thought. “I’m not leaving the Gatewatch, I’m just preparing for our next mission.” Jace squeezed Chandra’s arm comfortingly. “I know how you hate planning session. So hopefully when you join up everything will be planned out and you can go in and punch a dragon.” After another squeeze Jace stepped back and started to disappear in a crisscross of blue light with a last “Stay safe.” _You too_. Gideon thought towards his friend.

Gideon turned to the others. “I don’t like it, but I have to admit that I have been outvoted and time is of the essence. If we can find the Blackblade, I will use it.”


	2. Chapter 2

Jace appeared in his office in a flurry of complex blue patterns and caught himself on his table as he felt his exhaustion overwhelming him. Today's events definitely took a toll on both his body and his mind. As soon as he trusted himself to stay steady on his feet he took in the scene around him. Apparently he had landed in one of the only few spots not full of paperwork. Uncountable shoulder height stacks of forms and requests made for an interesting maze around the room.

Looking at the weeks of boring work that lay ahead of him in this room, the reality of it all finally hit Jace and he desperately wished he could just head back to Ixalan and join the Belligerent for some exciting adventures and mysteries. _It was the best three months of my life_. But it wouldn’t be the same without his captain and with his memories intact he couldn’t just abandon his duties again. He had failed his home for long enough.

_I don’t want to be like Azor._

He had said it to Vraska back on Ixalan and now he had to prove that he really meant it. There were a lot of mistakes he still needed to make up for, if that was even possible.

After a moment to steady himself he sent an illusion of himself dressed in his usual Guildpact attire towards the door and opened it with a practised telekinetic shove and addressed the person that surely was diligently at her post in the adjacent room, busy managing the many dignitaries asking for the Guildpact’s verdict in one matter or another.

Through the eyes of his illusion he caught his deputies shocked expression as ‘he’ exited the room. “Lavinia. I need a moment of your time.” His illusion stepped to the side to motion her to follow him. It only took her a moment to excuse herself from a centaur dignitary of the Selesnya Conclave before she strode into Jace’s office with resolute steps.

Once he closed the door behind her she rounded up on his illusion. “Guildpact. It has been half a year. By Azor where have you been?” With a quick hand movement Jace dispelled his illusion and stepped into his deputies view, who seemed mainly unfazed by current state of appearance and continued on. “I had to learn from Ral Zarek that you planeswalked away again, after I explicitly told you not to leave. I can only do so much in your absence, especially now. There have been worrying developments in some of the guilds and worrying rumors have been reaching my ears.” Lavinia fixed him with her sternest stare, a gaze that now reminded him so much of the one his father gave him whenever he thought Jace to be lazy and falling behind on his studies. It was still weird being able to make those connections to his past, but not unpleasant. Jace started to move to the bookshelf, which housed the entrance of the hidden tunnel towards his secret sanctum, while replying. “It’s a long story so we might as well talk while walking.”

It took him the whole way to his home to repeat the short version of what happened on Amonkhet and what he knew of Bolas’ plan. Lavinia’s demeanor now clearly showed her more worried than mad about Jace’s behaviour, although she still had that disapproving sheen in her eyes, that she constantly wore around him.

“At least I had good reasons for what I did, but I understand that my absence was detrimental to Ravnica. I will need detailed reports of what happened with the guilds in my absence, anything that could tell us if Bolas has already found a foothold here. Lavinia, send a message to Niv-Mizzet. I need to meet with the Firemind as soon as possible to start working on a plan.” He finished once he reached the library of his inner sanctum and turned towards Lavinia waiting for her reply. “Of course Sir, but it might take longer than usual to get a messenger through to Niv-Mizzet. I was informed that there was an incident in Nivix only a couple of days ago, we do not know any specifics but security has been tightened. Nobody outside of Izzet mages are currently allowed in and only a handful of people have seen the Firemind since. As for the other guilds, Teysa Karlov is still imprisoned for her attempt at a coup, progress is going slow and some wonder if her trial will be postponed indefinitely. The planeswalker Dovin Baan has joined the Azorius Senate and risen in ranks due to loopholes, which he immediately closed after abusing them during your absence. I was wondering what his plans are, but due to the oath you had me take to not expose your secret, I was unable to warn the Azorius of this outsider. Furthermore if rumours are to be believed the Golgari guild leader Jarad vod Savo has disappeared a couple of weeks ago, although reports vary. Some say he only disappeared recently while others claim that Jarad was still dutifully fulfilling his duties as guild leader. In either case, nobody else has tried to claim leadership of the Golgari for now.”

Jace stroked his slightly stubbly chin in contemplation of these new developments. “Dovin was working with Tezzeret, who is working for Bolas, so it’s safe to assume that Dovin infiltrated the Azorius on Bolas’ command. If Jarad is missing then Bolas might try to appoint someone loyal to him as guild leader. Time is of the essence, send that message to Niv-Mizzet.” 

“Right away Sir.” Lavinia made to turn around and leave, before adding with a touch of worry in her eyes. “I don’t expect to have a meeting arranged before tomorrow morning. So I urge you to get some rest, Guildpact.” and before he had a chance to argue that he had no time to rest, she was gone. _I must look really exhausted, when even Lavinia tells me to stop working._

With heavy footsteps Jace decided to head her advice and started to head to his bedroom, but as he brushed a hand through his sweaty hair he thought better of it and changed course for his bathroom, lazily discarding his boots once inside. He relished the feeling as he undid the tight clasps of his leather breastplate and the heavy piece fell to the ground. With it’s support gone his worn blue shirt joined his other clothing on the floor with only the help of gravity. Jace could feel the sweat cling to his body and was eager to wash away today's evidence in a warm Izzet designed shower. Once his clothes were discarded on a pile on the floor he stepped under the hot water and closed his eyes. For just a couple of minutes he allowed himself to relax under the constant flow of warmth, washing away the grime and sweat from his body. He could already feel his muscles strain and his feet give away, protesting at every moment he decided to continue to stand.

For a moment he contemplated not to move and just sleep in the shower, but the promise of sleeping in something more comfortable than a hammock bore enough allure and he shut off the constant stream of water and headed to his bedroom donning a fresh pair of pants and falling onto his bed instantly asleep. He could worry about meetings and plans tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

Vraska woke up early in the morning to the sound of busy streets and the loud sale pitches of eager vendors. The noises never bothered her and after spending months on a ship with her rambunctious crew she could sleep through any cacophony of sounds, including an energetic goblin loudly shouting for “BREAKFAST! BREAKFAST!” at ungodly hours. _I am going to miss them._ She knew nearly everyone survived the initial shipwreck and she had trusted Amelia to take care of them, while Vraska headed for the Immortal Sun, but still part of her worried about them. She promised herself to check in on the crew in the future and bring them a reward for their loyalty. It will probably be some weeks till they reach High and Dry again, especially if they decided to ransack the city of Orazca, which Vraska was sure they would. Until then she had people here to take care of.

Vraska slowly extricated herself from the comfortable bed of her apartment, before heading to the bathroom and cleaning herself up, today was going to be important and she wanted to look and feel her best. After a relaxing shower she chose to wear one of her nicer spider silk dresses, it was long and flowing, but never one to sacrifice practicality for beauty Vraska had previously made slits down each leg to provide unhindered movement in case of a chase.

Before heading out Vraska strapped a pair of dagger to her thighs hiding them underneath her flowing dress and secured her trusty cutlass not so subtly over her clothing. She looked at the piece of paper that contained Jarad’s current whereabouts eager to finally challenge him, but first she had two old friends to meet.

After a couple of hours marching through the undercity Vraska reached the domain of the kraul, entering it she was greeted by two kraul soldiers who consequently lead her to Mazirek, the de facto leader of the kraul and her long time friend.

Upon seeing her Mazirek skittered over to her on his six long legs. “Vraska. It’s good to see you.” Mazirek’s words came out stuttering, his mandibles distorting the common tongue of Ravnica. “And it is good to see you too my friend, it’s been too long.” A sly smile appeared on her face. “But today the time has come, if I have your support.” Mazirek returned her smile by clicking his mandibles excitedly. “You will have more than my support. You will have my army. Not just kraul, but I uncovered them, the Erstwhile. Every devkarin of high standing has at least one Erstwhile servant. Jarad thinks they are loyal to him, but he is wrong, they will only listen to us.” Vraska couldn’t believe it, not only had she the location of Jarad but the means to take out all elves of significant power, nobody would deny her rule when she has the support of the Erstwhile. “Nobody will ever make the mistake again to underestimate the kraul. You did an incredible feat my friend. Now we just have to finish it and we will start at the top.”

Vraska and Mazirek spend the next hour planning their coup. When they were done a sickly looking kraul with white plates met up with them. Xeddick was one of Vraska’s closest friends. She always had sympathie for the kraul, the rest of the golgari saw them only as workers, not worth having any say in the dealings of the guild, but good enough to do the work the devkarin consider themselves too good for. Vraska could relate to that, when she was younger her own people abandoned her and used her as a tool to kill, if it wasn’t for her spark she would have died in that prison of the Azorius, while Jarad did nothing about the fact that his people suffered in the hands of another guild. It was just another reason to want him dead. Xeddick had it even worse than other kraul, with his broken wing and white coloration he was an outsider of his own people, and considering he was a telepath, a rare thing on its own but unheard of in the kraul, he had few friends, if even any other than Vraska.

_Friend-Vraska._ Vraska heard Xeddick’s voice in her head with a constant undercurrent of humming, she had learned early on that he felt more comfortable talking to people in his mind than out loud and knowing her own aversion to touch she always tried to be respectful of his personal preferences. _Xeddick. I would like to ask for your help with something important. Something I wouldn’t trust anyone else with._ Xeddick’s delight at Vraska’s praise and confidence in him vibrated in her mind, it was an odd feeling to sense someone's emotions in your head and Xeddick didn’t seem skilled enough to control his emotions while connected to someone else's mind. This often led to mild or sometimes more severe headaches, depending on the circumstances and for a fleeting moment Vraska caught herself expecting a more gentle touch in her mind. But the thought was immediately dispersed when she heard Xeddick’s humming answer. _Anything for you friend-Vraska._

Nicol Bolas did not disappoint, hidden in a cell in a sparsely populated corner of the city, Vraska found her target Jarad, devkarin lich and current guild leader of the Golgari. Flanked by both Xeddick and Mazirek she approached the door of his prison. Jarad’s eyes immediately were on her a look of surprise flitted across his face for just a moment before his usual indifferent facade appeared. “Vraska. I expected my advisors to send my best soldiers, but nevertheless you will have to do. Release me and you will be rewarded, then you and your...” Jarad paused looking at her two kraul companions. “Your assistants can find whoever is responsible, I want their heads.” A snort escaped Vraska. “I think you don’t understand why we are here. Ex-guild leader.” She emphasized the last word drawing her cutlass while entering his cell and began to channel the magic she would need to petrify him. “Your reign is over. You have exploited the golgari people for too long. For the gorgons, the kraul and all the other golgari that you found unworthy of your protection, for everyone that died because you only had the interests of your fellow devkarin in mind, it is time for one of the lower races to take over.” Vraska could have sworn she saw the beginning of fear in the lich’s eyes, but he still managed to argue with a calm voice. “I thought you more clever than this, the devkarin will never accept you as head of the Golgari, you wouldn’t even know how to run this guild, who is responsible for various tasks.”

Vraska smiled as she addressed Xeddick in her mind. _Ready?_ At his confirmation she continued. “Then you will be of one last use to us.” _Now._ Within a moment Jarad was on the floor clutching his head in pain, Xeddick wasn’t gentle in his attack and if it were anyone other than Jarad at the receiving end she would have felt sorry for them, but as it stood he deserved everything he got. _Friend-Vraska. I got everything. Names, locations, meetings._ His mental voice was laced with a desire to make her proud so Vraska tried to fill her voice with as much praise as she could. _Excellent work Xeddick. I knew I could count on you._ Vraska lowered herself to that she could kneel next to the man on the floor. She grabbed him roughly by the head, her claws puncturing his skin and forced him to look her in the eyes. His expression was full of pain and terror as Vraska petrified him, she delighted in the knowledge that this moment will be forever captured in his gaze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first draft of this chapter was written before chapter 2 of the Wexler story came out. After reading it and enjoying it a lot more than the War of the Spark novel I decided to keep most of my original idea intact but incorporate some of the ideas from the official story.
> 
> From what I have read so far, I can highly recommend the Wexler stories. :)


	4. Chapter 4

Jace was sitting diligently at his desk in his office, donned in a fresh set of clothes, including an old blue shirt that now clung a bit too tightly around his upper arms. He had decided it was best to start working on the piles of paperwork that took over most of his chamber while he waited for his meeting with the Izzet guildmaster later that evening. He would have thought that the Firemind would have wanted to see him immediately considering the urgency in the message he sent the guildmaster, but apparently the dragon either had important matters to attend to or he thought the time was better used to let Jace stew for a couple of hours. _Probably both._ Of course Jace could have used his authority as the Living Guildpact to demand an emergency meeting with Niv-Mizzet right this instant, but he decided it would do him no good to antagonize the dragon, he could wait for a couple of hours and looking at Lavinia as she brought him another stack of forms that needed his immediate attention he realised he had enough work to keep himself busy for at least a month straight, if he didn’t need to sleep or eat. He was aware that each time Lavinia brought him either more papers or a fresh cup of coffee she made a point of handing them to him personally instead of just putting them onto his desk, he assumed she wanted to make sure he was really there, working and hadn’t left an illusion in place and stalked off to another plane or adventure again. He couldn’t really fault her for worrying about that, considering that the last time he saw her, he did just that and didn’t return for half a year.

Eight hours and five cups of coffee later, Jace found himself outside Nivix and it seemed that Lavinia’s reports were quite accurate. There were at least triple the amount of guildmages standing guard in front of the guild hall making sure that only authorized people were allowed inside. Jace’s identity was easily verified and he was allowed entry. As requested by Niv-Mizzet a blue skinned vedalken guard escorted Jace towards an elevator leading up to the Aerie, Niv-Mizzet’s private chamber located at the apex of the main tower.

As far as Jace was aware, people rarely got invited to meet with Niv-Mizzet in private. He personally had never been in the Aerie before and was caught in a moment of wonder when he exited the elevator. The room was impressive, bigger than what the Orzhov would consider a small mansion just to make room for the enormous dragon perching in the corner near one of the many telescopes. As expected from any Izzet mage the room was littered with little gadgets and projects, the walls were plastered with bookshelves that contained more than ten times the amount of books that filled Jace’s own private library. He wished they could postpone the meeting just so that Jace could rifle through all the books, which surely included works older than his parents, hell probably nearly as old as the dragon himself.

As Jace got closer, the dragon unfurled his long red neck and leaned down closer towards Jace, showing his teeth in the process. Jace was acutely aware that Niv-Mizzet could probably eat him in one bite if he wished to do so, but tried his best not to let the dragon intimidate him. “Thank you for meeting with me.” Jace said in greeting once he swallowed the clump that had formed in his throat. “As I stated in my letter, I was made aware of a threat to Ravnica as a whole. A dragon older and more powerful than even yourself.” He steadied himself knowing the weight of his next words, all the while Niv-Mizzet regarded him curiously. “The dragon goes by the name of Nicol Bolas. He is … not from this world, but possesses the ability to travel between different planes. Just like myself.”

Jace stopped his explanation waiting for the information to sink in, expecting Niv-Mizzet to inquire more about the existence of other worlds, but instead of questioning him, the dragon just stared at him and snorted in what would qualify as a laugh, as small puffs of smoke flew out his nostrils. “I am over ten thousand years old Beleren, did you really think I wouldn’t know of planeswalkers. You are just as presumptuous as Ral.” In this moment Jace felt incredibly stupid. Of course he knew, he was alive when Azor was still on this plane, so it shouldn’t come off as a surprise that Niv-Mizzet was fully aware of the existence of planeswalkers. _At least he hasn’t used us as test subjects so far, so we might be good in that regard._

Jace collected himself quickly and continued on. “Right. Then you might have heard of Nicol Bolas and how dangerous he can be. He has ruined other worlds already and now he has put his sight on Ravnica. My friends and I have seen what he can do and now he has an army of zombies under his control and a way to transport them here. I am not _presumptuous_ enough to think that we can beat him without your help.”

Niv-Mizzet regarded Jace closely, the blue membranes around his face flapping in thought, before finally answering. “I am indeed aware of Nicol Bolas and Ral Zarek is already tasked with gathering support from the other guilds. If you tell me all you know, I will be able to refine the plan accordingly.”

So Jace told Niv-Mizzet everything he knew about Bolas’ scheme, which was less than he would have liked. Bolas had a horde of deadly warriors who died to become part of his undead army, he had a portal that could transport said army across the Multiverse and now he had a way to trap planeswalkers on a world. Jace decided not to mention where he got the knowledge of the Immortal Sun or Vraska’s involvement with Bolas.

After the long recollection of his experiences with Bolas, Jace finally concluded his thoughts. “The only way I see to beat him, is if all the guilds work together. We need to use the power of the guilds built into this plane against Bolas, but even then I am not sure how much my powers as the Living Guildpact can affect a being not inherently connected to this world.” Jace knew dragons were vain in general and Niv-Mizzet was no exception and decided it was best to stroke his ego in an effort to gain a cooperating ally. “You are the only one able to challenge Nicol Bolas both physically and mentally, especially if we can manage to strengthen the powers of the guild leaders.”

“I have to agree with that assessment. I will sent Ral to meet with you as soon as he returns. He will help you gather the support we need.” It was difficult to ascertain the dragon’s facial expressions, but as far as Jace could tell the dragon looked determined and deep in problem solving mode.

When Jace finally came home after his long meeting with the Izzet guildmaster, he brewed another cup of coffee and went straight back to work on his contingency plans. He was always a proponent of the idea that one should have at least one backup plan and he was sure Niv-Mizzet was thinking the same. It wouldn’t surprise Jace, if the dragon already had at least two other plans in motion that he was not willing to share with him. Jace couldn’t fault him for that. It made sense, the less people knew about a plan the less likely it was for their enemy to discover it. It was the reason Jace hasn’t told anyone about his pirate ace up his sleeve, not even his friends, or that the Immortal Sun was capable for more than just preventing planeswalkers from leaving.


	5. Chapter 5

Jace spent most of the next days busy with his normal duties as the Living Guildpact, not only working to make a dent into all the paperwork but also settling disputes between various guilds in person. The majority of his evenings and too much of his nights he spent in his library researching more about the inherent power of Ravnica itself and trying to find ways to use the magic instilled into the guilds to their advantage. He realised, for having spent most of his teenage and adult life on this plane, he knew too little of its history and ordered his subordinates to get various books for his research.

After another night of too little sleep Jace decided to spent his early morning sitting in his private library and focus all his attention on one of his newly obtained history books when he heard a magical chime in his mind that informed him of a visitor at the main entrance of his private home. Jace had only informed Lavinia of the current location he had chosen for the endpoint of his home’s teleportal, but in case that there was a confused civilian or even an assassin on the other side of his door Jace cast a quick spell to see through his door to the other side. As expected it was Lavinia in the small alley in Precinct Two, but this time she was not alone. With her stood Izzet guildmage and fellow planeswalker Ral Zarek, who was not keen to be left waiting, if the small orb of electricity bouncing between his fingers was anything to go by.

Jace opened the door and motioned them inside, but before he could even attempt a greeting he was interrupted by his deputy. “Guildpact. Ral Zarek was looking for you in your office. Considering the importance of your work, I thought you would prefer meeting with him as soon as possible. If that is all, I will return to my duties.” With a court nod Lavinia turned around and left the two men alone.

“So the mighty Guildpact has decided to grace us with his presence once more. For someone who considers himself ‘Ravnican to the core’ you sure spend a lot of time gallivanting around the Multiverse.” Ral’s irritation was plain obvious from the sour tone of his voice and the way his fingers started to spark with even more electric energy. Jace always had a talent to irritate the rain mage, even when he didn’t even try to do so. Ral was brilliant and over the years they formed some sort of strained friendship. Part of Jace thought that in another life the two of them could have been best friends, if things had started out differently, but as it was now Jace didn’t think that Ral would ever get over the fact that Jace had gotten the power of the Guildpact instead of Ral himself and failed to do his position justice.

With a heavy sigh Jace closed the door behind Ral and began to apologize for his absence, again. During the last week it became a common theme for him to have to apologize for his disappearance over and over again, and it started to have an effect on Jace. It didn’t matter that he had left Ravnica for good reasons, that he couldn’t return because he was trapped on an island without his memories. He still had failed people he cared about, he had failed his adopted world, and it wasn’t the first time. Absentmindedly Jace wondered, if Ravnica would have been better off if someone else had become the Living Guildpact, if that someone would have been Ral. The lightning mage would certainly have been more passionate about the job and as far as Jace was aware, Ral hadn’t left Ravnica in years. But could anyone of the maze runners really have been impartial enough for this position, surely even if they had left their guilds behind, they would still have felt some sort of loyalty to them. _What was really better, an impartial Guildpact who was off world or a partial one who stayed on Ravnica?_ Jace knew he shouldn’t let the old worries come back to him, he wished to be the confident man from Ixalan again, but old insecurities died hard and it was too easy to slip back into old habits, when everyone treated him as if he hadn’t changed at all, because as far as they were aware he hadn’t. He had to prove himself to them, at least Lavinia has started to trust him enough to not poke him every time she sees him.

_I can choose who I want to be and I want to do right by Ravnica._ It was his new mantra and he made a point to remind himself of it every day.

“... been busy getting the Boros and the Azorius on board, but apparently the plan has changed slightly since you ...” Ral pointed his charged finger at Jace, who could feel the electricity jump over right into his nose. “... are not as dead as Niv-Mizzet believed.”

With crossed arms Jace looked defiantly at the taller man. “If you want me to apologize for making your job more difficult by not dying when Bolas ripped my mind apart, it’s not going to happen. So if you are done with your venting, can we get to work?” Without another word Jace turned towards the hall expecting Ral to follow him.

\----------

Ral was rooted into place for just a moment before he caught up with Beleren, Niv-Mizzet had informed him that the other man had fought and lost to Bolas, but having your mind ripped apart was something completely different. While they walked to what Ral assumed was Beleren’s office, Ral studied the other man closely. He didn’t seem to have changed that much apart from a fitter physique and if he hadn’t mentioned what Bolas had done, Ral would have never guessed anything had been wrong with Beleren’s mind, from the way he was already filling in Ral about his plan.

“I have read through reports filed about the leylines after the Implicit Maze was revealed, it seems that not only has Azor used them for his plan, he had reshaped them to fit his path. Some believe that if we can return them to their original state, they might provide their respective guild leaders with a surplus of mana to use. But others fear that interfering with their current positioning could weaken or even destroy them all together.” Ral realised that as soon as Beleren started talking about his research, the sad tone in his voice was gone and replaced by so much excitement, he could only compare it to a child telling his friends about the first fluffy dog they made friends with.

Beleren paused in front of a door and lead Ral into what looked like an enormous library. The walls were lined with bookshelves that reached as high as the second floor. Dozens of ladders were positioned to reach books higher up. Trinkets and memorabilia from different worlds lay lazily on different tables all around the room. In the middle was a huge stone table that could fit at least twelve people, but it was completely taken over by stacks of old books and blueprints. He followed Beleren over to the table and cast a quick glance over the titles of said books, most seemed to be centered around the leylines, a couple were about the history of the different guilds and the original Guildpact. “And what do you think?” Beleren closed one of the many open books and put it to the side, before answering. “I think that we need more information first. One of my friends has experience with leylines, but I don’t know where she is and I will not leave Ravnica to look for her.” _At least he seems to be taking things a bit more seriously now._ “I have a meeting with Trostani and Emmara tomorrow and I was hoping that they will be willing to help with that.” Ral remembered Emmara, he had briefly interacted with her in the past and she seemed reasonable enough and willing to cooperate with other guilds. Even during the time of conflict that was the Implicit Maze, Beleren had trusted Emmara to be the voice of reason and if Ral was honest with himself, he still felt slightly bad for his attempt at sabotaging Beleren’s friendship with the elf. Considering Beleren’s past with her it shouldn’t be too difficult for him to convince the Selesnya to help in their endeavor. With the Izzet, Boros and Azorius already on board that would make four out of ten guilds and he assumed the Simic would be supportive of their task as well. His impossible mission seemed more achievable every day, they might have a chance.

“That sounds like a reasonable course of action.” Ral said as he took one of the offered chairs and got more comfortable. “I am more concerned about getting the other guilds to cooperate as well. The Gruul will protest just out of principle and the Dimir are already working for Bolas.” 

“What about the Orzhov?” Beleren asked in return and for a moment Ral feared the man had intruded into his mind and seen his personal connection to one specific advokist. Ral was ready to electrify Beleren for his intrusion before he considered the possibility of a coincidence and thought a long string of swears and insults at Beleren to see if he would react. When the mind mage didn’t wince at any of the thoughts Ral felt sufficiently satisfied that the telepath had respected his privacy for once and had not invaded his thoughts. “I haven’t got a meeting with them yet, but they might be easier to get on our side then the Rakdos.” Ral’s eyes wandered and he got a good look at the book Jace had previously moved away, it was a small shabby looking book, not something you would find in a normal bookshop. It read ‘Sisters of Stone Death - The Gorgons of the Undercity’ on the front, but no author was marked under the title, which was unsurprising since most of the elite Golgari tried to forget that part of their history. The book sparked a thought in his mind. “What I do know is, that Project Lightning Bug has picked up another two anomalous planeswalks some days ago. You will never guess who appeared again.” Without so much of a thought Beleren answered. “Vraska.” This time though it seemed to be missing the bile behind his words. _Maybe he really got better at hiding his expressions._ “You know, it’s no fun when the mind mage is cheating.” Ral said lightheartedly and continued on before Beleren even had the chance to protest. “But either way. Vraska appeared back on Ravnic, from a plane that I haven’t seen before. Within an hour she planeswalked away without a destination and reappeared again coming from nowhere. I am not sure if it’s connected, but you might want to watch out for her, she probably will try and make your life more difficult.”

“I’m sure she will try, but I think I will be able to handle her. We have bigger enemies to worry about.” There was a moment of hesitation back in Beleren’s voice and Ral thought he wanted to add more to that, before he finally continued with honest gratitude. “I… Thank you for the warning Ral.” Ral always preferred seeing Beleren as a rival and not a friend, but in moments like these, he couldn’t help but feel disarmed by Beleren’s honesty and sappiness. “Well I couldn’t let the Guildpact get assassinated in such a trying time, Jace.” Ral saw the smile appear on Jace’s face when he used his given name and he knew the man understood that that was as close to a ‘I’m happy you didn’t get yourself killed by a dragon’ as he could muster.


	6. Chapter 6

The cool evening air refreshingly whirled around Jace filling his nose with the lovely smell of a rainy day. His meeting with Trostani went rather well and now with the help of their elementalists and their innate understanding of Ravnica’s soul his research into the leylines should make considerably faster progress. He had to admit that he had been worried how Emmara would react to learning his secret again. The last time she had stormed off leaving him to fight Ral, at least this time it was his own decision to tell her about planeswalkers without being forced to. Of course she was hurt that he kept secrets from her, but she understood once he told her that she had been the one to suggest removing those memories because she wouldn’t have been able to share that knowledge with her guild. The relief of not having to lie to Emmara again washed through him and he relished how much lighter he was feeling because of it. He had gotten so used to keeping his past and his abilities from people he cared about that he never realised how freeing it would feel to share some of the burden. The memory of riverbank naturally flowed into his mind again, and the knowledge that a certain captain had learned about his terrible past and held him through the pain instead of judging him.

During his way back home the rain had started up again, but Jace didn’t feel the need to rush. He had always loved Ravnica in autumn and the rain specifically, he had theorized that the surplus of water might subconsciously put him at ease, that it makes it easier for him to draw on the mana, or that the rhythmic splashes of rain drops just helped soothe his rapidly thinking mind. In either case, Jace decided to slow his pace and enjoy the feeling of the droplets running through his hair, which now lay matted to his skin.

When he reached the teleportal to his home he was already completely drenched and decided to get a change of clothing before returning to the Chamber of the Guildpact. As soon as he passed through the portal he could hear familiar voices coming from the living area. Jace quickly took off his cloak and shoes, making a mental note to have an illusion clean the entrance floor later on and searched for the origin of the now agitated sounding voices.

As he drew closer he was finally able to make out what Chandra was shouting about. “She did the same on Amonkhet why are you surprised, Gideon.”

“Because on Amonkhet she said she was leaving. If she wanted to leave now she would have just done it, why say she was coming with us and then planeswalk somewhere else. It doesn’t make sense.” At Gideon’s protests Jace had a sneaking suspicion, he knew who they were talking about and when he entered the lounge and saw a certain necromancer missing he didn’t feel surprised.

“I hope I haven’t left you waiting for too long.” Jace tried to diffuse the tension and regarded the three new faces that stood beside his friends. Thinking back they seemed somewhat familiar and he realised that he had glanced at them on the vehicle that he planeswalked onto on Dominaria. “I think we haven’t been introduced before. I’m Jace, but you are probably aware of that, considering you are traveling with Gideon and Chandra. Just don’t believe everything they might have said about me. I would like to believe I am only half as boring as Chandra would make me out to be.”

“Hey, I never said you were boring. Just that you love to plan and talk and not let me punch the big bad thing.”

“You can call me Teferi. It is a shame we didn’t have time to talk back on Dominaria.” Teferi was an older man, the grey already dominating his hair, he wore a long white robe with something akin to a blue coat on top. “This is Karn, don’t let his form intimidate you, he is a big softy.” Teferi motioned towards the metallic golem who stood only a bit taller than Gideon. Karn gave Jace a small bow, which Jace returned in kind.

“Jaya Ballard.” The older woman with long white braided hair offered her hand in greeting, which Jace shook immediately. He noted that her touch had a warm aura around it and her red clothing was close to the style of what Chandra was wearing. “Don’t worry, I am well aware of how much Chandra likes to exaggerate so I wouldn’t be surprised if you are only a tenth as boring as she thinks. Although I am not sure that your clothing situation has improved since I last saw you.”

“Right. I should probably go change. If you need anything, I’m sure Chandra is more than willing to show you around. The kitchen is adequately stocked and there are a couple of guestrooms if you plan on staying.” Jace turned around and headed to his bedroom, leaving a trail of water drops in his wake.

Jace was nearly done buttoning up his new shirt when he heard a knock on his door followed by Gideon’s strong voice. “May I come in?”

“Don’t worry I’m decent.” Gideon entered and closed the door before speaking again. “We killed Belzenlok. Liliana said she was going to join us here, but…” 

“But she left.” Jace finished. “And you don’t want to believe that she just used you for her means.” He recognised the look on Gideon’s face, it was one he had worn so many times when it came to Liliana. “I… No I don’t. She had ample time to leave after we killed Belzenlok, but she stuck around, helped us free prisoners. Why wait? Why give us hope? It doesn’t make sense. I really thought she had changed.” Jace busied himself throwing his wet clothing into a washing basket and picked out a new cloak before coming up with how to respond. “Listen. I do believe people can change, but I also know how easy it can be to fall back into bad habits. I have trusted Liliana too easily in the past, although I should have known better and I always got hurt in the end. Maybe you are right and she has changed and there is more to her disappearance. If that is the case then I am happy for her, for her sake, but I am not holding out hope anymore, for my sake.”

Jace’s eyes drifted away from Gideon to the far side of the room, where a well made broadsword was mounted on the wall secured in its scabbard. Shortly after he had returned from Ixalan, Jace had decided to retrieve this sword from the room, where he stored most of his mementos that were too painful to look at but too important to throw away. Now it served as a reminder of another life and how much he had already grown over the years. In the past his carelessness, selfishness and arrogance _(and believing in Liliana)_ have cost him one of the most important people in his whole life and looking at the sword of the man who was like a brother to him still hurt after all those years.

With effort he averted his gaze back to Gideon and he could see the question plain on his face and for a moment he wanted to do nothing more than tell Gideon everything, what a horrible person he had been in the past, what Liliana and Tezzeret had done to him, but he stopped himself unsure of how Gideon, the epitome of what Jace considers good, would react to all the terrible things he had done before they met. “We should better head back to the others, before they start to worry. I need to catch you up on what happened and then I need to ask Chandra for a small favour.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After two/three very stressful weeks I rewarded myself with something slightly fluffy and silly. Enjoy :)

_Adequately stocked? That’s not adequate, that’s … that’s unadequate … inadequate? Argh, not the point. The point is there was no meat, no fresh fruits nothing for a good hearty dinner._ Chandra had been rifling through almost all of the kitchen cabinets in the hope to find something that their guests might enjoy, but only found flour, bread, some old jerky that probably came from an animal she didn’t want to know about, a variety of dried fruits that Emmara had gotten Jace as a present, a half empty glass of jam that smelled delicious but wouldn’t be filling and of course a shelf full of different kinds of coffees and teas. She had even gone so far to search Jace’s ‘secret’ cupcake stash in his cloak room, that she totally didn’t know about, but even that came up empty. _Maybe he moved it? Or maybe … maybe he turned it invisible._ Chandra eagerly reached into the hidden compartment behind Jace’s cloaks sure that she would find a delicious invisible cupcake only for her fingers to hit the back of the wardrobe. _Argh. Stupid Jace. Stupid wardrobe. Stupid empty wardrobe with stupid cloaks. Why aren’t you food._

Chandra was still insulting the wardrobe when she heard Jace and Gids approaching. Hastily she closed the hatch of the hidden compartment with a loud thud. Cursing at herself she heard the men had stopped their conversation and were opening the door to the room. _Act casual._ Chandra did her best to ‘casually’ lean against the wardrobe, not looking guilty at all. “Fancy meeting you two here. I was just … admiring … your collection of cloaks … and wondering … if a cloak of my own would look good. Yeah totally that.” _That was dumb. Why would you say that? He is so not buying it. I should have gone for the whistling thing. I am so busted._

“I think it might suit you, although I don’t think that a cloak would fit your fighting style. I have seen talented fighters beaten because their capes worked against their fast movements.” _Good old trusty Gids._

“Right. You are right. I would probably just burn it by accident. Well why are we still standing here, let’s go get some food. Catch up.” In a blur of red Chandra was gone and down the hall towards the kitchen, the two men left to follow after her.

As soon as the trio arrived in the kitchen Jace broached the one subject Chandra did not want to talk about right now, thank you very much. “Chandra, we need Nissa’s help on this one. I understand that things went awry after Amonketh, but I was hoping that you could …”

_That I could do … what? Mess things up even more?_ “You weren’t there. Nissa made it clear that she didn’t want anything to do with us any more.” _With me._ “Now where is the food you have been talking about, or are we supposed to serve jam sandwiches to our guests.” Chandra could hear the crack in her voice and by the look Gids was giving her, he heard it too. She couldn’t deal with that look right now, the ‘I want to bring you hot chocolate and a blanket and tell you everything is going to be fine’ look. _I could really use some hot chocolate right now._ “Argh you don’t even have some hot chocolate here, Jace.”

Chandra could feel the tears form in her eyes but she was not going to cry over hot chocolate, not today. Gids carefully approached her and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. “Do you want a hug?” Chandra's nod was answered immediately by Gids’ strong arms enveloping her like a protective blanket of goodness. Gids definitely deserved a reward for best hugger of the Multiverse. “You don't have to go, if you don't want to. I can go instead or Jace can find another way.”

“Gideon is right, I have other elementalists as allies and although Nissa's experience with leylines would have been advantageous, I'm sure we can figure it out without her help. You don't have to go, if you don't want to see her right now.” _Don't want to see her?_ All she wanted was to see her.

“For someone so smart you are a real idiot sometimes.” Her voice sounded so small muffled by Gids shirt, she wasn't sure that Jace even heard what she had said. “You don't get it. Of course I want to see her.” Her voice now came out stronger and she finally stepped back out of Gids’ embrace. “I want us four to be together again, just like on Zendikar. But she is not coming back this time. She nearly _died_ , because she had to protect _me_. I don't want to put her into that danger again.”

“That wasn't your fault.” Gids’ voice was so sincere behind her that she could almost believe him. “We all have made mistakes on Amonkhet and I don't believe Nissa would blame you for any of it. Don't put too much weight into words said in frustration after a defeat.”

“She is probably even worried that you might be mad at her.” Jace said. “And even if she doesn't wish to return to the Gatewatch she might be happy to hear that you and the rest of us are still her friends no matter what happens.”

“He is right, but you don't have to decide anything tonight. How about I go and get us all some take-out food while you keep our guests some company.” _Why does Gids always make it sound so easy? One step at a time, breathe and suddenly you have reached the top of gigantic mountain._

“Can you get some hot chocolate? Please?” Chandra asked lightly.

“Of course.” Gids beamed in return and headed towards the door, when Jace stopped him. “And if it's not too much of a hassle some cupcakes for dessert, I think I have none left.” _Yep definitely busted._

As soon as Gids left Jace addressed Chandra again. “Chandra listen.”

“If this is gonna be a lecture about how I should respect your stuff, can it wait till I have eaten. Or slept. Or how about never. Never would be fine with me.”

“It’s not about the cupcakes. I have realised quite some time ago that my stash kept shrinking whenever you were visiting.” Of course he knew, he probably had counted them before stashing them away. Maybe even categorised them by flavour. “And I am not going to lecture you about it, although I have been wondering how you found it in the first place.”

“Dumb luck.” She did not mention that dumb luck was a small lost dog that had followed her home after she gave him food. She had hidden him from Jace, in case he would make her get rid of it. It had only taken her two days before she saw the notices of the owners looking for her new friend, but during that time the dog with the help of his great nose for sweets had already eaten Jace’s hidden stash and Chandra had tried to replace most of the cupcakes.

“Right. About Nissa.” _Here we go again._ “You love her, don’t you?”

“What?” _Love?_ In an instant Chandra was panicking again, her heart hammering like it wanted to escape her chest. “I mean …” How could she respond. Was it love that always made her feel warm and fuzzy whenever Nissa was near. That she stumbled over her own words when she tried to express how she felt and only ever felt like she was making a fool of herself. Although she had gotten better about it. He surely didn’t mean it like that. _Right he means sisterly love. Just how I love the rest of them._ But one look at Jace’s expression of deep sympathy squashed that little hope. _Nope he means lovey love._ She needed to get out of here. She didn’t want to think about it, if she thought about it, it would become real. More than just a crush like the one she had when she first met Gids. Surely attaching that word with Nissa right now would break her.

“I think I heard Gids calling. I better see what he is still doing here. Good talk, Jace.”

“Chandra.” Why did his voice sound so sympathetic, it was easier to deal with him when he sounded like an arrogant know it all.

“Don’t make me say it, okay?” Chandra hated it, hated how her voice cracked again and tears ran down her cheeks.

“I won’t. I’m sorry, I am not good at this. I just wanted to say that I think you two are good for each other. I am sure she misses you too.”

“Since when are you such a softie?” Chandra tried to laugh so that she wouldn’t cry. It was only kind of working.

“Always have been. I just never had the confidence to show it.” Jace has stepped her side by now offering her a blue handkerchief. “Here.”

“Thanks.” She quickly wiped her tears away. “I liked it better when you were behaving like an asshole. Made me feel better for wanting to punch you.” He only laughed at her remark and Chandra didn’t feel bad for bumping his shoulder just for that. “We are both bad at this.” And just for good measure she playfully punched him anyway.


	8. Chapter 8

_The smell of fresh ocean air was the first sensation Vraska recognised. When her vision cleared she could see tall waves crash against the side of the ship …_ her ship. _She reached out, her hands steadying her on the nearby railing. Subconsciously she was aware that she wasn't alone, the bustling of her crew around her a familiar and soothing sound. She longed to turn around and tell them how much she missed each and every one of them, but her vision was drawn to the water below and it took her more effort than expected to focus on the blurry lines playing in the ocean._

_Her reflection was constantly moving and shifting. She was wearing her usual captain's garb with her favourite coat and boots to match, but the longer she stared into the waves the form seemed to morph into something else. The sea foam warped her coat into a regal looking dress and the fish surfaced in a way that reminded her of how the Golgari would decorate their dresses with aesthetically pleasing mushrooms. Vraska liked the look the water play gave her, she looked powerful, beautiful and filled with confidence, she had earned everything that she had achieved._

_Soon her visage started to change again. Gone was the confident pirate queen, replaced by a toothy monster with frightening bright eyes ready to kill on sight. In this very moment Vraska was afraid that she might petrify herself. The moment stretched into an eternity while Vraska found herself unable to move. In the back of her mind she was wondering if she had already turned to stone and would now spend the rest of time observing the ocean, staring at the monstrous image of herself._ Are all my victims suffering like this? _None of those victims were innocent, but Vraska had always prided herself that she did not let them suffer needlessly, just enough to enact justice for their deeds. An eternity spend without any means of engaging with your surroundings, doomed to just observe, seemed like a fate even worse than death itself._ Maybe I really am the monster they all make me out to be. __

_Vraska was mulling over the irony that she would spend the rest of time as a statue and live the way she killed, when she saw a small blue light appear around her reflection. The longer she looked the bigger the light grew morphing her visage slowly back to her pirate self. The blue light took on a more humanoid shape and was now standing next to her in the mirror image, but when she looked to her side there was nothing where the light should have been, although she could have sworn that she heard murmurs coming from the light. She tried to make out what the light was saying without success, the sound was comforting and so blue. She hadn't even realised that something could sound blue. She wished to be able to hear what Blue was saying. What he was saying. Only when she leaned forwards over the railing and was falling towards Blue’s reflection did Vraska realise that the spell that kept her locked into place had been broken._

_As she descended towards the ocean the murmurs finally turned into words previously forgotten. The sensation of listening to multiple conversations at once overwhelmed her and Vraska was only able to make out glimpses of each._

_“I would have listened…”_  
“... who I’d rather be…”  
“... I’ve hurt a lot of people…”  
“... meant to be a great leader...”  
“... coffee and a book...” 

_It felt like she had heard all this before, but Vraska couldn’t remember when or from whom. The noises made no sense and she had the feeling that the missing piece of this puzzle was so close that she could nearly touch it, if she just focused hard enough. She needed to get closer and reached her hand out in hopes of making contact with Blue._

_The last word she heard when Vraska breached the surface and met him was_ ‘Sabotage‘.

\----------

When the world came into view again Vraska found herself in the bed of her new chamber in the reclaimed guildhall of the Golgari. She woke up with the remnant feelings of a pleasant dream, that had already completely slipped her mind. All she saw now was the constant luminescent glow of the various mushrooms of the Undercity, that enveloped her new bedroom in an eerie green glow. It was always tricky to tell the time in the Undercity, since the natural sunlight never made it through the layers of ruins, so you either had to trust your own instincts or always have a clock nearby. During her years spent in the Undercity Vraska had developed quite an accurate internal clock and a quick look at her bedside table confirmed that she had awoken unusually early in the morning. Feeling well rested, Vraska decided to make the most of the day and got ready for her new position.

Immediately after the coup, most of the devkarin elite had challenged Vraska's rule and tried to overthrow her. Some tried to storm the new throne room with soldiers, while others sent numerous assassins. Vraska had made a point of showing that she would not tolerate any more fighting in the Golgari and now the entrance of the Guildhall leading up to her throne was decorated with dozens of petrified enemies. Her stone throne itself was embellished with the remnants of would be assassins, arranged in unnatural positions. At first she had wanted to make a whole new throne out of her enemies, but after the first attempt she realised how uncomfortable that would have been. Her favorite piece was the ottoman in front of her throne, the calcified form of the previous guild leader Jarad, on which Vraska currently had placed her feet. _In the end, he was at least good for something._

“My Queen.” Vraska looked up and saw her Erstwhile lich advisor approaching. Over the last few days Vraska had grown fond of Storrev. After the lich had sworn her loyalty to Vraska, her great understanding of the court proceedings and her natural talent when it came to necromancy had proven extremely useful. Vraska only worried about the tense truce between Storrev and Mazirek. While the former made the effort to always be cordial towards the kraul, Mazirek had been quite open about his animosity towards the elves of the Undercity. Vraska could sympathise with him after so many years of servitude it would be difficult for him to trust an elf, but she also understood that they had to break the cycle of infighting between the Golgari at some point, if they wanted to strengthen their standing on Ravnica.

“What have you got for me, Storrev?”

“An Izzet guild mage, he claims he is representing Niv Mizzet himself in an urgent matter and is seeking an audience with the Golgari guild leader. I had him wait in the foyer in case you wish him to be summoned.” Vraska contemplated this for a moment, Izzet mages were notorious for their crazy experiments and disregard for the matters of other guilds. She was tempted to let him wait for a couple of hours before turning him away just out of principle, but decided to at least hear him out first, she could always turn him into stone later if he started to get on her nerves. “Tell him, he has to wait for a while, I am currently in a meeting.” She emphasized the untruth of her statement by getting more comfortable in her throne. “He will be summoned in approximately twenty minutes, if he can wait for that long, otherwise you can show him the door.”

“As you wish my Queen.”

“Oh and would you please send for Xeddick, I am not taking any chances when it comes to the Izzet.”


	9. Chapter 9

Ral was starting to get impatient, well even more impatient. First the Golgari ignore his messengers sent to arrange a meeting and now after hours of looking for a guide that would lead him through the Maze of Decay he had finally reached Svogthos only to be left waiting in this god forsaken place for over half an hour with no one to keep him company other than those creepily realistic looking statues. Apparently the devkarin had even worse taste in decor than Ral had previously believed.

Out of habit Ral went to check his accumulator again only to remember that he had to leave it with the guards before being allowed inside. He wasn’t completely helpless and would probably be able to take down a few guards if he had to, but he still didn’t enjoy to leave his newest gadget in the hands of what he would consider untrustworthy types. Ral continued his constant pacing along the room when the Erstwhile lich finally returned. “Queen Vraska is willing to meet with you now, if you would follow me.”

_Queen Vraska?_ As far as Ral was aware Jarad was the leader of the Golgari Swarm, of course he had heard rumours of his disappearance, but hadn’t put much trust in them. The new shift in leadership also explained why the center of power is again located in Svogthos instead of the devkarin rot-gardens, that the shadow elves favoured. The fact that apparently Vraska was now leading the Golgari, did nothing to ease his already agitated nerves. Even though he had never met her in person, from what he heard of Lavinia and Beleren, the gorgon was not to be taken lightly. As Ral was lead into the throne room he realised that the hall was also decorated with an array of the same ominous looking statues that he now saw for what they really were, previous victims of the same queen that was now leisurely sitting on a stone throne. At a closer inspection, Ral could see that the armrests of said throne were the calcified bodies of two devkarin elves forced into an unnatural position. Along the headrest a human body lay akin to a loosely thrown scarf and behind the throne hung a stone troll head that looked at him with an agonizing grimace.

Ral regarded the regal looking gorgon carefully, she was dressed in a flowing silk dress decorated with a variety of orange mushrooms that Ral has never seen before. Her eyes seemed to be absent of the orange glow that would indicate their deadly magic and Ral worried for how long that would last. The lich that lead him here took up her place right next to the queen while a sickly white kraul was standing on the other side of the throne.

It was the gorgon queen who spoke first. “Ral Zarek. To what do I owe the _pleasure_ of meeting the infamous Izzet maze runner.” Ral ignored the obvious vitrol in her words, he wasn’t surprised that she knew who he was, after the Implicit Maze most people of a high position would recognize the maze runners. 

“Thank you for seeing me Vraska.” In an instant the gorgon’s eyes flickered in a glowing orange and on pure instinct Ral averted his gaze downwards where he focused on the terrified and calcified visage of the late guildmaster Jarad.

“It is _Queen_ Vraska to you.” Her voice sounded calm and collected but the authority behind it was palpable. 

“Right. Queen Vraska.” Ral corrected himself. “I am here to ask for the assistance of the golgari against a threat not only to the guilds but Ravnica herself.”

Vraska scoffed at that. “The last time the Izzet asked the other guilds for _help_ they organised a disastrous race. I was there and saw the carnage the maze runners and their entourage caused. I heard the rumours that _you_ nearly blew up the whole tenth district if not Ravnica as a whole, so do tell me into what kind of hell do the Izzet plan to send the other guilds now.”

Ral could already feel a headache forming, this meeting was going to be even more challenging than he expected. “The Izzet are only interested in what is best for Ravnica. We must work together if we want to protect Ravnica from Bolas’ clutches.” Ral was aware that he was only telling half of the truth, even though they needed to work together to defeat Bolas, Ral also knew that Niv-Mizzet wouldn’t waste an opportunity if he saw one.

“Not even you yourself believe that your guildmaster is not going to use this to further his own gains. So why should I trust one dragon over the other? What are you really here for?” It did not escape Ral that he hadn’t mentioned Bolas nature to Vraska, although rumours about the threat were surely already spreading throughout the city.

Ral started to massage his temples with crackling fingertips, hoping to shock his growing headache into submission, it was a trick that normally worked for him. “We have reports, that Bolas is planning to invade the city and once he does there will be even more carnage than if Rix Maadi would span the whole world.” Vraska didn’t need to know that those reports came from Beleren himself, it was best not to let their grudge further ruin Ral’s chances of getting aid.

Ral was about to continue when he felt an unusual sharp ache in his mind and unwillingly recollected his last meeting with Beleren. _I will be able to handle her._

“He will not _handle_ me.” In an instant Vraska's voice switched from calm to murderous and Ral could now recognise his headache for what it really was. _Telepath. How much did they see?_ Ral used all his tricks to block his mind from any intrusions, focusing his loudest thoughts on unimportant nonsense while trying to think as quietly as possible. With his head still down he immediately discarded the notion that he might be able to solve this situation diplomatically, when he heard Vraska command her guards to seize him. Without wasting any time Ral shot a spray of lightning blindly towards the throne unsure of how much of an effect that would have without the assistance of his trusty accumulator. Ral was vaguely aware of the sound of grunting when all of a sudden the pressure in his mind was lifted and he risked a glance upwards where he could barely make out the bodies of Vraska and the white kraul slumped to the ground trying to right themselves. Not one to waste an opportunity like that Ral gathered enough strength to planeswalk to safety and disappeared in a crack of lightning just as Vraska had reached underneath her dress and hurled two daggers to where he was just standing.

The moment that Ral landed on this awful plane he realised that he wasn’t lucky enough to miss the foul smelling swamp that now covered him to his chest. It had been years since Ral had discovered this plane and he had sworn to never return, sadly it was also the only plane that seemed save enough to planeswalk to without his equipment. The only beings disturbing him were the small fish that tried to snap at his clothes as he waded towards the shore and those he could easily frighten with a couple of aimed shocks. When he finally reached the somewhat solid land Ral immediately slumped to the ground and tried to swipe the vile water out of his face only for his hand to come back crimson red. Touching his cheek carefully he could feel a cut running along his jaw towards the base of his ear, deep enough to draw blood but shallow enough to hopefully not scar as long as it doesn’t get infected in this forsaken place. Ral only waited long enough to regain his strength for another walk before escaping this swamp for hopefully the last time.


	10. Chapter 10

As soon as Jace entered the Chamber of the Guildpact he caught sight of his deputy talking to a well presented young man in fine white robes and a satchel of scrolls flung over his shoulder. Looking at his combed brown hair, clean glasses and the surplus of golden decorations on his attire it was clear that he must have been a member of the Orzhov Syndicate. As Lavinia caught Jace’s gaze he opened a telepathic link with a polite knock.

_Lavinia. Who is your friend?_

_Advokist Tomik Vrona, right hand of Teysa Karlov. He is seeking an audience with you on her behalf._ She answered professionally. _You have five hours until your next meeting, if you wish to see him now._

_Right. Let’s get this over with. Meeting with the Orzhov is always fun._ At Lavinia’s glare he cautiously added. _I know, I know. I won’t sign anything without running it past you._ Lavinia didn’t seem entirely convinced that he wouldn’t sign away his soul by accident, but she let it go.

_How did your trip to New Prahv go?_ Jace asked and if he hadn’t known Lavinia as well as he did, he wouldn’t have caught the imperceptible shift in her expression.

_Not great. I informed Isperia of Dovin Baan’s nature and our suspicions about his allies. When Isperia questioned him about it, he had an explanation for everything. According to him he was not aware of Tezzeret’s involvement with Nicol Bolas and was merely working with Tezzeret, because he was one of the best artificers on Kaladesh. Baan also didn’t fail to mention your role in the rebellion against the acting law on his plane, which caused him to have to flee to Ravnica._

_That doesn’t sound good. Isperia believed him I take it?_

_Yes and she did not appreciate me accusing her right hand man of conspiring against Ravnica without evidence and told me that she wouldn’t be so forgiving next time._

“The Guildpact is ready to meet with you now, Advokist.” Lavinia addressed the Orzhov lawmage, who seemed completely unaware of the short telepathic conversation happening right in front of him.

“If you would follow me, Advokist Vrona.” Jace informed the man while mentally talking to Lavinia. _So are you really going to let Isperia discourage you?_

_She said not to come to her without evidence, but she failed to disallow me to investigate at all._ Lavinia thought quietly while out loud she excused herself. “I will return to my duties, if you need me. Guildpact. Advokist.”

Lavinia left them with an expression that Jace knew all too well, her patented ‘I will not let you get away with this’ look and he was glad that this time it was not directed at himself.

Jace lead the man into his office, where he had recently added an extra table just for meetings like this one. “So why has Teysa Karlov sent you?” Jace asked taking a seat at the table.

“Even in her current state, she was made aware of your failed attempts at seeking an audience with the Obzedat. I am here as a mediator concerning whatever seems important enough to seek out the Ghost Council of Orzhova.” The young man seemed collected and in control, everything you would expect from a lawmage and right hand of Teysa Karlov. The only purposeless movement the man did seemed to be to right his glasses every once in a while, pushing them back up with his right hand pointer finger. It was during one of those movements that Jace first caught sight of a thin red ribbon tied around the man’s wrist. The fabric seemed familiar but not like something that would fit to the advokist’s outfit, although according to Liliana Jace was the last person who should criticise another person’s sense of fashion.

“You are probably aware of the rumours that a threat to Ravnica as a whole has arisen, but I am unsure of how much of an assistance Miss Karlov can be considering the Obzedat has her in lock-up if my information is correct.” Jace stated sceptically.

“Those rumours have indeed reached us, although there are conflicting reports towards the nature of this threat. Trust me when I say that Miss Karlov still has influence in the Orzhov Syndicate, otherwise she would have already been dealt with, and she is willing to offer assistance in exchange for information and an offer of support from the Living Guildpact.”

Their conversation was interrupted by a young woman entering the office with a large tray of coffee, tea and various biscuits. After thanking the maid and pouring himself and his guest a cup of coffee Jace finally answered.

“As the Living Guildpact I can not choose a side when it comes to inner guild conflicts as I am sure Miss Karlov is aware of. Surely if I were to offer assistance she would not like the precedent that that might set. I can only give you the basics of what we know so far and stress how important it is to get the guild masters of the Orzhov on our side and I hope that with her influence Miss Karlov will help with our endeavor.”

“I can guarantee that Teysa Karlov will use the information you provide accordingly.” Jace was very aware of how the advokist phrased his reply and suspiciously asked. “For the good of Ravnica and not just the Orzhov or herself?”

“She gave me no reason to doubt that she had Ravnica’s best interests in mind, when she sent me here. If that is sufficient for you, Guildpact.” Advokist Vrona replied evenly and for a moment Jace allowed himself to reach out with his mind and brush the surface thoughts of Advokist Vrona where he saw no deception in the man’s mind.

Adequately satisfied Jace informed his guest of Bolas’ nature. “The threat that we are preparing for is an ancient dragon named Nicol Bolas.” He was about to continue when the advokist voiced his incredulity. “Forgive my ignorance Guildpact, but if he truly is an ancient dragon, how come that nobody has ever heard of him before.”

“Tell me Advokist, have you heard of planeswalkers before?” The man shook his head in confusion. “No, I cannot say that I have.”

Jace spend the rest of their meeting explaining the nature of planeswalking and the danger that Nicol Bolas represents. Even though Advokist Vrona seemed shocked at this new information he was able to compose himself rather quickly, at least on the outside, the man’s mind on the other hand was radiating a nervous energy that Jace could pick out without actively looking for it.

“I will inform Miss Karlov immediately about this development and we will see how we can be of assistance.”

Whatever remark Jace had prepared was drowned out by the familiar voice of a pissed off Lavinia approaching his office. “Wait! You cannot go in there he is in a meeting. He will meet with you when he is done and you have a change of clothes.”


	11. Chapter 11

“It’s urgent. I am sure he will jump at the opportunity to get out of a meeting and will not even bat an eye at the swamp water I dragged in here. Now would you kindly step out of the way.” Lavinia stayed steadfast, hand resting on the pommel of her sword in a show of her authority, blocking Ral’s way towards the office of the Guildpact. He didn’t have time for this, he needed to inform Beleren of the new developments in the Golgari and then he had to find Tomik and makes sure he was safe. If the telepath had seen him in Ral’s mind, who knows what Vraska might do. _Don’t think like that. They weren’t interested in digging into your love life._ But even then there was still a chance that the kraul had seen a stray thought of Tomik on his periphery.

“I don’t have time for this.” Ral echoed his thoughts out loud as he brushed an energised hand through his hair, which did nothing to battle the grime that still clung to the strands. When he tried to push past the living obstacle, he found himself unable to move. The white aura around Lavinia and the Azorius symbol underneath his feet left no room for doubt about what had happened. “You will not just barge in ...” Lavinia started but stopped mid sentence as the door behind her opened and the Guildpact himself joined them. The grimace on the other man’s face did little to hide his disgust at Ral’s appearance. “You look terrible, what happened?”

“I will tell you all about my little adventure as soon as you tell your guard dog to drop her spell.” Ral replied in irritation. At a signal from Beleren the magic that surrounded him disappeared and Ral made to storm the Guildpact’s office. “I managed to piss off an assassin.” Ral started as he entered the chamber unaware of the other visitor in the room until he heard a loud gasp and a whispered “Ral” coming from the other side of the room.

“Tomik? What are you doing here?” Tomik was halfway through the room clearly in a state of worry before he stopped abruptly, seemingly remembering where they were and he masked his face in a calm and collected facade again, which Ral had no difficulties to see through.

Ral brushed through his hair again in an effort to make himself look somewhat presentable with little success. Still staring at Tomik he was vaguely aware of Beleren addressing his deputy. “Would you please escort Advokist Vrona out and send for a healer or at least some medical supplies for Ral.”

Tomik started to head towards the door when Ral’s hand shot out reflexively.  
“No! Wait!” The words escaped Ral before he could think better of it and Tomik stiffened. _Krokt did I just screw everything up._ They had both agreed to keep their relationship on the down-low for now, because of their standing in their respective guilds and demanding his lover to stay in the same room when Ral had a talk with the Guildpact definitely broke their rule of no guild business, even if he was acting out of worry for Tomik’s safety. Thankfully Tomik seemed to be more confused than upset.

After Beleren closed the door behind Lavinia he immediately addressed Ral. “I am listening. Who did you piss off and what has it to do with Advokist Vrona.”

“I was in the Undercity trying to get a meeting with Jarad, only to discover that _Vraska_ had taken over Svogthos. When I met with the new queen one of her people managed to read my mind.” Beleren’s face didn’t give anything away, but Tomik was clearly listening carefully. “When Vraska learned of our last conversation she was not very pleased that you planned on ‘handling’ her.” For a split second Ral could have sworn he saw the Guildpact blush at his choice of words, but as soon as the red appeared on his cheeks it was already gone. “She became hostile after that and I had no other choice than to blindly shock her and try to escape, which was not helped by the fact that they had taken all my equipment before the meeting.”

“Shock her? Did you … manage to finish her?” Was that worry he heard in Beleren’s voice?

“Unless she is able to hit me with a dagger while dead, then no she is still alive and probably out for vengeance.” Ral didn’t imagine this, that was definitely relieve in Beleren’s face. _What the Krokt is wrong with him?_

“She hit you with a dagger? How did you escape?” Ral did not expect Tomik to ask that question and was woefully underprepared to answer it. Of course he could lie, tell him he managed to stun them long enough to escape and crawl through a sewer to flee the Undercity, but he had never lied to Tomik, there were things they omitted like guild business but he never actually lied to his face and Ral was sure that he wasn’t able to start now. “I … well I ...” Ral was still contemplating how to start when he was saved by Lavinia, who finally arrived with a small emergency kit of medical supplies.

“Lavinia, good.” Beleren said to get her attention as she placed the supplies on the table. “Do you have a safe way to deliver a message to Vraska in Svogthos, without the messenger getting petrified?”

“I might, but I will need more information.” Lavinia replied.

“Also sent a messenger to Emmara and warn her of a possible assassination attempt, she should surround herself with guards that she trusts implicitly for the time being. I know she won’t like it but hopefully I can fix this mess soon. Ral.” Beleren shifted his focus to now look straight at him. “I urge you to take similar precautions, she might target people that are close to you.”

“I am well aware of that.” Ral didn’t chance glancing at Tomik.

“I have to take care of this. I trust you to see yourself out when you are done patching yourself up. Ral. Mister Vrona.” _Did he do that to give us space or is he just done with this conversation?_

As soon as they were alone, Tomik crossed the last couple of steps between them and carefully reached out to inspect the wound on Ral’s face and he involuntarily winced at the contact, causing Tomik’s hand to retreat. Without a thought Ral grabbed Tomik’s hand with his own interlacing their fingers in a comforting gesture. “Still a bit sore.”

“Here let me clean the wound while you tell me what’s going on.” Tomik reached for the disinfectant and Ral was glad that he didn’t have to have that conversation with the Guildpact present.

“You are not mad that I broke the ‘no guild business’ rule?” Tomik fixed his glasses in a nervous tick that Ral had always found so endearing. “No, I’m not mad. If even the Guildpact is worried then that assassin must be very dangerous.”

The sting of alcohol on his fresh cut made Ral wince in slight pain as Tomik continued to clean the wound. During his years as an Izzet guild mage Ral had gotten used to bandaging himself up, but now with Tomik’s soft fingers caring for him he is struck at how domestic this absurd situation had become.

“You know that this is important to me.” Ral gestured between the two of them. “ Our relationship, that is. I worry that I might shatter your world with what I have to tell you.”

Tomik stopped his ministration to look him straight in the eyes. “Ral just tell me what’s wrong. You are starting to scare me.”

_Right better get this over with quickly._ “I… You asked me how I escaped. Well… after I bought myself some time … I … walked to another world.”

Ral could see the moment that understanding dawned in Tomik’s eyes. “You are a planeswalker.” It wasn’t a question, but Ral decided to treat it as one anyway. “Yeah. I should have told you sooner, but there is an unofficial rule to not tell plane bound people about planeswalking.”

Ral reached out to take Tomik’s hand in his own and was glad when he didn’t shy away at the touch. Ral stared at the ribbons on each of their wrists a constant promise between them. “It’s not as glorious as it sounds, believe me. I have not seen a single world beside Ravnica that had indoor plumbing, so don’t worry, I will not just up and leave Ravnica.” _Or you._

“I will hold you to that. I am still not mad, so stop worrying.” Tomik squeezed Ral’s hand and overwhelmed by affection Ral pulled Tomik into a long hug trying to contain the flood of emotions that fought to break free. When they parted Ral gave Tomik a lasting kiss bumping his glasses in the process.

“You still smell like a sewer.” Tomik scrunched up his nose in mock disgust but did not show any inclination to move.

“Swamp actually. And you do too.” Looking down at Tomik, Ral now saw that his white robe had turned gray from the murky water that clung to Ral’s own clothing and Tomik’s previously clean glasses now had a very distinct nose imprint on them. _He looks adorable._ “We better head home and get a change of clothing. You can’t go back to Orzhova looking like that, they would probably expel you out just for inappropriate attire.”

That had the desired effect of getting a laugh out of his lover. “You are just saying that so that we can take a bath while you keep an eye on me in case of an assassination attempt.”

“Well we Izzet do like to be efficient.” Tomik returned a small sweet kiss before departing the chamber.


	12. Chapter 12

_That arrogant asshole. Who does he think he is dealing with._

Vraska threw shut her chamber door in anger. She had been too confident, she hadn’t thought an emissary of the Izzet would be that big of a threat without his gear. The thought that he might have been a planeswalker had never even crossed her mind. Now Xeddick was still recovering from the lightning strike, even after hours she herself still felt the ghostly tingling that the electricity had left behind. And it was all because of the same person that has been a thorn in her eye for the last couple of years. _Beleren. Was it really too much to ask that he would respect my authority as guild master. I should have dealt with him sooner._

She continued to pace up and down her room seething when she heard the squawk of a big bird and a small thud echoing outside her bedroom door. As she went to investigate the noise, she could faintly hear the disturbance of air but saw nothing down the hallway. Vraska was about to turn around when she spotted a small package lying on the floor in front of her. She picked it up gingerly eyeing it with suspicion. The first thing she noticed was the black parchment paper that protected the contents of the package which was as long as her lower arm and felt relatively heavy.

Vraska brought it into her room and carefully sat it onto her table. She took her time to study the outside, looking for any magical sigils that could turn the package into a weapon, but found none. Which did nothing to quell her ever growing suspicion, the timing was just too coincidental. When she was sure there was nothing else she could obtain from staring at the outside of it, she reached for her cutlass and with some distance between her and the object she carefully used her sword to open the greases of the paper.

The sides of the paper fell away with no magical flair only to reveal an ancient looking book. Curiously Vraska got closer and tenderly caressed the title of the book when she read it.

‘Sisters of Stone Death - The Gorgons of the Undercity’ _How? Who?_ There was little written record of the infamous gorgon leaders and to have found such an old book in a good condition was truly remarkable. Vraska took a seat on her bed and placed the book gingerly in her lap. With the utmost care, she began to open the book as if it were a long lost treasure, which for her it definitely was.

As she turned the first page she saw a small letter inside. When she opened it her heart nearly dropped.

> _Queen Vraska!_
> 
> _I hope you see this gift as the peace offering that I intend it to be. When I found this during my research I knew that it should belong to you._
> 
> _I know that you see me as the enemy, but there is a bigger threat out there, about to destroy everything we hold dear. I wish to meet with you and explain everything to you. For the sake of Ravnica and the Golgari I hope that you are willing to put our differences aside._
> 
> _As another show of my commitment I will agree to meet you alone at a location and time of your choosing, as long as you promise to listen to what I have to say._
> 
> _Jace Beleren,  
>  Maze guy_

Vraska carefully set the book down, her previous excitement at the gift forgotten. _It’s a trap._ It had to be, there was no way the Guildpact would willingly meet with her alone, on her terms after everything she had done, especially after she had hurt his friend today. _What is he planning? Give me a false sense of security?_ She didn’t feel secure, she felt irritated. _And what does he mean with maze guy? Is he trying to be funny?_ Something small and almost imperceptible pulled a string in her mind. Something comfortingly beautiful and so fleeting she couldn’t even recall that she had felt it.

 _What should I do?_ The question lingered and Vraska started to pace the length of her room. Part of her wanted to ignore him outright, but that would do her no good. He was still the Living Guildpact and had authority if he decided to use it. As her pacing continued she caught sight of the book again. It was such a thoughtful gift and if it had come from anyone else she would have been overjoyed. _Why did it have to be him?_ The question lingered in her mind in a weird sense of déjà vu.

After a long pause, she decided on a course of action. She would give him a chance to explain himself with precautions in place of course, she was sure Xeddick would help as long as he had recovered. After that she could still dispatch of Beleren, but first she needed answers.

\----------

“The Boros soldiers are loyal to Aurelia to a fault. There is no way they have been infiltrated by an agent of Bolas on a high level, maybe one of the grunts. Even Aurelia herself reassured me that there was no change in the higher positions of the Legion.” Gideon finished briefing Jace about what he had learned visiting the Boros Legion and their guild master. He had spent most of the last days with the Boros, both for exercise and to learn what had changed. He was relieved to learn that mostly everything was the same and Gideon was reassured in his view that the Boros will be a strong and steadfast force against Bolas.

“Just because there was no shift in leadership does not mean that Bolas has no agent in a high rank. We already suspect that the Dimir are working with him and if that is the case Lazav can be whoever he wants to be. It wouldn’t be the first time that he did that.” Gideon had to concede that Jace had a point, but his gut feeling still told him that Aurelia would have seen through such a facade.

“I will keep an eye out for now. Have you heard anything from Chandra or Jaya yet?”

“Not yet. It’s only been a few days since they left. Nissa is probably a bit more difficult to find than we first thought.”

After a slightly long awkward pause Gideon broke the silence.

“I will let you get back to your duties.”

As he exited the room he saw Lavinia rush past him with a scroll in her hand and a grimace on her face.

“Who died?” Jace asked mirroring her grimace.

“No one yet. But you soon if you accept this.” Lavinia handed Jace the scroll and Gideon had to admit that Lavinia’s deadpan voice had the ability to even scare him every now and then. Gideon watched Jace carefully as his eyes flitted across the paper in his hand until he came to a stop and addressed his deputy again.

“Send her a message saying that I accept the terms.”

“Guildpact you cannot be seriously considering to go, this is an obvious trap. Have you forgotten what happened the last time.” Lavinia’s voice grew in volume, but to his credit Jace didn’t seem to flinch and calmly reiterated his point. “I am well aware. Now would you please send the message and if you feel uncomfortable, consider it an order.”

“As you wish Guildpact.” Lavinia left the room as swiftly as she had entered it, closing the door behind her with a little extra force. In the hallway she shifted her focus to address Gideon who had not moved after listening to the short exchange.

“You need to talk him out of this.” Gideon didn’t even know what this was, and told her as much.

“Here. Read this.”

> _Beleren!_
> 
> _I do not know what you intend with this meeting, but I am willing to at least hear what you have to say under the following conditions._
> 
> _First: We will meet on the Madman’s Bridge, sundown tomorrow._
> 
> _Second: You will come alone, or the meeting is over._
> 
> _Third: I will have my advisor present and take precautions against your abilities. If you give me any inclination that you try to manipulate my mind or the mind of my advisor you will make a nice statue._
> 
> _Vraska,  
>  Stone sculptor_

“This has to be a trap.” Gideon stated incredulously. “Why would he agree just like that?”

“I don’t know, but he gave me an order so I have to send the message. Talk some sense into him. We can’t let him go alone.” Gideon agreed with that sentiment. “I will try my best. I will talk to him later maybe he sees things clearer then.”

“I wouldn’t count on it.”

As the two parted ways, Gideon heading back out of the building and Lavinia back to her post not far from Jace’s room, a dark figure who unbeknownst to them had witnessed their little exchange slunk back into the shadows of the hall following a new target.


	13. Chapter 13

The stray rays of afternoon sunlight bathed Jace’s private chamber in a wonderful orange glow highlighting the brown shine of Jace’s freshly washed hair. He was still fidgeting to fasten the last couple of straps of his new dark grey leather breastplate, which Lavinia had commissioned for him a week ago. He had to admit that it fit him a lot better than his old one and the sturdier material should hopefully be able to stop an arrow or a knife if he needed it to, although considering who he was up against it would be too much to hope for that she would aim at his torso instead of his head.

After he finished getting dressed Jace took a long breath willing his nerves to eventually calm down and still his hands. He still had more than an hour until dusk but if he wanted to arrive at the meeting place on time he would need to head out soon.

When his heart rate finally returned close to its normal state Jace headed out towards his cloak room to get the last piece of his attire. On his way there he found Gideon pacing the hall. Gideon stopped his long strides as soon as he saw Jace appear and unconvincingly tried to act casual.

“Oh, Jace.” He paused to clear his throat. “I thought you had already left.”

“I was just on my way out.” Jace replied with a hint of scepticism. “Did something happen?”

“No. I just wanted to offer to accompany you, in case the meeting turned sour.”

That sounded familiar, Lavinia spend the whole day trying to convince him not to go to the meeting or at least to take a contingent of guards with him, which he had vehemently refused.

“Did Lavinia put you up to this? Listen I am well aware of the danger I walk into, but I can handle myself.” Jace tried his best not to sound annoyed that even Gideon didn’t believe in his capabilities.

Gideon’s face turned grim. “She is worried about you, and from what the two of you told me of Vraska she has every reason to. You barely survived the last time you met her, what makes you think that she won’t just try to finish the job when you are alone and at her mercy. Let me at least follow nearby in case you need backup.”

Gideon furrowed his brows, a pained expression appearing on his features. Jace wished he could tell Gideon why this mission was so important and why he had to go alone, it wasn’t that he didn’t want Gideon’s help but Jace was not willing to put anyone at risk because of something that he did, so he told him as much of the truth as he dared to.

“I would have preferred to meet with her under different circumstances, but Ral’s actions have ruined our chances of that happening. Our only chance at resolving this peacefully is to do what she says and hope that she will listen long enough for me to explain the danger Ravnica is in.” Jace could read the worry and concern in Gideon’s face as easily as he would have been able to read his thoughts so he continued on his voice rising with passion as he did so. “Vraska might seem like a cold blooded killer to you, but from what I have learned she only has her people's best interests at heart. If I can get the chance to appeal to this part of her then I am certain she will help in our endeavour to stop Nicol Bolas. There is no way that she would willing put the survival of the Golgari at risk once she knows what he plans on doing.”

Gideon studied Jace attentively and Jace had to wonder if his speech had been too emotional than would have been appropriate and forced his features to take on a more neutral expression again, while the memory of an indignant Vraska who had just learned of Bolas’ schemes stayed in the back of his mind, constantly reminding him that she trusted Jace to get the real her back.

“Gideon, I need you to trust me. I don’t want to get anybody hurt and even your invulnerability won’t help you against a gorgon’s gaze. This is something that I have to do alone and not just because I am the Guildpact.” To emphasize his statement Jace stepped forward resting his hand on the taller man’s shoulder in a mirror to Gideon’s signature action, which caught the other man off guard. The gesture seemed a bit odd to Jace and the height and stature difference did nothing to change that, but Gideon easily relaxed into it and his voice took on a more sombre note.

“I do trust you. But you can’t fault me for worrying about you, especially after what happened on Amonkhet.” Gideon fixed Jace with a strong gaze that didn’t hide the pain the man was feeling at the memory. Jace knew that the others had feared him dead after not hearing from him in months, even if they didn’t want to say it out loud afraid it would turn out to be true. 

“I know I said it before, but I’m sorry for that. I will try not to lose any of my memories again.” Jace squeezed Gideon’s shoulder in what he hoped passed as comforting gesture. “Thank you for worrying about me, you are a good friend and it took me a lot longer than it should have to accept that.” After what happened to Kallist and Liliana’s betrayal it had been so easy not to think of anyone as friends, the only exception being Emmara who he had known before, but Gideon, Chandra and Nissa have become friends and even a family to him even if he hadn’t acknowledged it before.

“You are a good friend as well, I am ashamed that I never told you that before.” Gideon broke eye contact for a second and looked wistfully at the door. “I shouldn’t keep you any longer, you have a meeting to get to.” When his gaze returned to Jace’s it was filled with his trademark confident shine again, the one that would even make a farmer believe that they could defeat a dragon.

“Thank you, Gideon.” Jace was about the head out when he remembered the letter in his pocket and reached for it, offering it to his friend. “You probably caught on that I left something out of what happened after I disappeared. I have explained everything in here, in case something happens to me today. You are the only one I trust with this.”

Gideon hesitantly took the letter and without a second look pocketed it away. “You can tell me when you are back. I know you can do this, friend.”

It astounded Jace that Gideon managed to always say exactly the right thing. It felt like this was the first time since his return from Ixalan that anyone had full trust in Jace’s capabilities. Since he was back on Ravnica he had tried his best to fulfil his duties as the Living Guildpact and to plan against Bolas, but even then it was obvious that many thought that he was doing a terrible job, especially Ral’s displeasure with him was ever present. But looking at Gideon and the honest trust he had in him, Jace could believe that he would make it through the day, that for once he didn’t need a backup plan in case things went sour. With this newfound confidence and a quick thank you to Gideon Jace hurried towards his meeting. It wasn’t until shortly before reaching the Madman’s Bridge that Jace realised that he had forgotten to get his cloak.


	14. Chapter 14

Jace had arrived just as the sun kissed the horizon, turning the warm afternoon light into a glow of eerie red. Staring at the tilted half broken bridge before him nearly all of his confidence started to disappear again. The bridge had been planned as a staple of modern engineering connecting two sides of a couple hundred meter wide chasm. But on the day of the opening it proved them both wrong and right at the same time. The whole bridge had dropped a meter, rubble falling away down the crevasse, but against all odds the bridge didn’t follow. The pathway was now standing at a ten degree angle and was missing huge parts of the floor. It appeared as if it would break down any minute and fall into the sheer endless depths of the chasm, but even with all its faults it had still survived in this state for decades.

Cautiously Jace took his first step onto the bridge willing it to stay strong for at least another hour. Glancing towards the middle of the bridge he could vaguely make out three shapes already waiting for him. His first instinct was to reach out with his mind and scan the area, but remembering Vraska’s terms and Ral’s warnings of a telepath Jace refrained from even using the simplest of his tricks.

As he made his way towards the shapes, he couldn’t help but feel nervous at the prospect of seeing Vraska again, but also anxious at how she was going to react to him. When he reached the middle of the bridge Jace got a better look at the three shapes awaiting him. Standing on the left was a white kraul with broken wings, which would be of no help if he were to fall off the bridge. On the right a dark lizard like creature the size of a crocodile was flicking its tongue in Jace’s direction as if it was tasting the air, showing its sharp teeth that could easily rip him apart. But even this display of a threat could not catch Jace’s attention for long as the target of his affection was standing right in front of him in the middle of her companions. Under the cover of a dark black cloak wearing a set of leather armour was the captain of his heart. Her hair tendrils slithering across her neckline in agitation and her golden eyes full of power staring straight at him in a display that should make him feel afraid but only made his heart flutter at her beauty.

\----------

_This was a bad idea._ It wasn’t the first time that this particular thought came to Vraska. Even with all her preparations and having the final say over the specifics of this meeting it still felt as if she was walking into a trap. Having Xeddick at her side was a small comfort, he seemed to have recovered fully from the shock yesterday, but she wasn’t sure how well he would hold up against Beleren, if it came to that.

Standing here waiting for the man who had foiled her plans previously, part of her still regretted not breaking into his home the day before and finishing him there. She had justified it of course, there were too many people there and the hulking mass of a man she saw in his office yesterday could have become an issue if she couldn’t petrify him immediately. It was only smart to go after him here, where he was alone on her turf with her allies stationed nearby and out of view. Looking at the far away lone figure that slowly got closer she thought she would even be able to petrify him the moment he got close enough. She had already started to charge her gaze, although his actions had her curious enough to listen to him first, she could still petrify him afterwards.

As the Guildpact got closer Vraska was able to make out his features. He looked so different from when she last saw him. His hair looked soft but wild, individual strands sticking out at odd angles, as if he had tried to tame it only with his fingers. Without his cloak he looked more grounded, like a real person and not the pretentious Guildpact. Looking at his fitter physique that definitely wasn’t there two years ago, she at first thought he really had the audacity to summon an illusion in his stead but the calm behaviour of her prowler at her side confirmed that there was no new magical presence around them.

The Guildpact finally came to a stop, leaving a respectable distance between them, although it wouldn’t do him any good if she decided that he was a threat. With her now fully charged gaze she made a point to look him straight in the eyes, not hiding the danger he was in and was surprised to find him hold her gaze seemingly unafraid of her. _He is either braver than I thought or just stupid._

This was nothing like she imagined. She would have thought he would arrive with an escort or illusions or at least look away from her gaze just like his Izzet friend had done. But no here he was seemingly following all her terms without another prompting and she couldn’t help but feel irritated at the way his features relaxed looking at her. Looking for any excuse to attack him she reached out to her advisor.

_Xeddick I need you to see what he is thinking, tell me if he tries anything to stop you._ The low buzzing of Xeddick’s voice instantly replied to her. _I will do my best friend-Vraska._

“You wanted a meeting, now here I am. What do you want Beleren?”

After a moment's hesitation the Guildpact seemingly found his voice and Vraska realised that his cheeks had turned a mild shade of pink. “It’s complicated. I wish to offer an alliance.”

\----------

Jace was about to continue when he felt the presence of a novice telepath entering his mind, manifesting in a small headache. He carefully thought a greeting towards this intruder making sure that he stayed in his own mind letting the other presence listen in.

_I think introductions are in order. Jace Beleren, Guildpact. With whom do I have the pleasure._

For a moment there was silence in his head although the subtle pressure in his mind confirmed that the presence had not left.

_Xeddick. You confuse me Guildpact-Beleren. Friend-Vraska warned me of you but I do not sense any hostility in your thoughts._

Jace made a point of keeping his eyes locked with Vraska, whose tendrils where now clearly agitated, curling and unfurling in a display of impatience.

_Jace is just fine. Vraska seems to trust you quite a bit to bring you to this meeting. You are more than just her advisor, you are her friend, am I correct?_

After a hesitant affirmation Jace continued on. _I have no ill intention against your friend. Trust me when I say that she has nothing to fear from me, but I have something very important that belongs to her which I promised to return. It might cause her to lose her bearings at first. So I would like to ask for your assistance to convince whatever troops she has stationed nearby not to kill me before she is herself again. If she still wants to kill me afterwards, she is more than welcome to._

Jace could feel the prodding in his mind looking for any deception and did nothing to stop the telepath from scrutinizing every corner of his thoughts. He had nothing to hide and if this kraul was as close a friend to Vraska as he believed, Jace was sure that he would help him get her back.

\----------

Vraska thought the Guildpact was about to explain more, but he just stood there staring at her with his oh so blue eyes that briefly reminded her of a fleeting image in a long forgotten dream. Only seconds have passed but the silence still felt wrong to her, she was about to ask for answers when she heard an agitated clicking to her side.

_Xeddick. Is something wrong? Did he do something?_

Her prowler was still calm, so she didn’t think that there was any other magic at work other than hers and Xeddick’s, but maybe a telepath could catch another while in their own mind without any outward show of magic.

_No, Guildpact-Jace is being very cooperative and very confusing._

That caught Vraska off guard. _What do you mean cooperative and confusing?_

_Guildpact-Jace is giving me free access to his mind, it is overwhelming, but I detect no deception or hostility. Only. Affection. Friend-Vraska, is it normal for humans to fall for people who try to kill them?_

“What?” For the first time Vraska averted her gaze to look at Xeddick. Did she understand him correctly. Was he implying that the Guildpact … _No that is ridiculous. It’s a trick, a distraction._

_Friend-Vraska. What he shows me looks true, even if I don’t understand it. Guildpact-Jace told me to ask if the name Belligerent meant something to you._

_How does he know._ Panic began to set in and her mind quickly made up she turned her gaze back to the embodiment of everything she loathed, ready to petrify him where he stood.

“Captain.” A single word escaped Jace before she even had the chance to unleash her magic and all her momentum and hate got lost in the overwhelming rush of her memories realigning themselves. Vraska caught herself on the floor, visions of her ship and her crew flying through her mind. She was standing on the Belligerent talking to Malcom when she spotted Jace clad in his ripped shirt animatedly asking Amelia question about the sea. In the next memory she was leaning against the railing looking at the reflections of the stars in the sea when a familiar shape of blue appeared next to her, offering her a cup of brewed tea. It hurt when she remembered how she found him on the bird covered island, but that feeling was soon replaced by pride for the courage he displayed when they were fighting side by side.

It was too overwhelming and after minutes that felt like four months Vraska finally found her bearings again. With a quick swipe she dried her wet cheeks. _Have I been crying?_ And looked up to find Jace kneeling on the floor next to her, his one ungloved hand outstretched in an open invitation.

_How can he be so sweet? I was ready to kill him._ The realisation hit her like a charging dinosaur. She was only a split second away from turning him to stone.

Vraska opened her mouth, but was cut off by Jace before she even had the chance to apologise. “Are you alright? Do you know where you are?”

“I am fine.” Her voice sounded weak even to her ears, but a more prevalent thought came to mind. “How about you? Nobody tried to hurt you while I was remembering?”

She thought falling to the ground would suggest an aggressive action on his part and Xeddick should have called the kraul stationed below the bridge for aide, or at least her prowler would have been able to attack Jace if all else failed.

“No. Thanks to your friend.”

_Friend-Vraska. I am sorry for disobeying your orders, but Guildpact-Jace was very convincing. Was I wrong to believe him?_

_No you were right. You can send the soldiers away, we won’t be needing them anymore. Jace is a friend, he will not harm us._

When she heard the deceivingly light footfalls of the leaving prowler and the buzzing of the krauls below Vraska removed her hood, her hair now freely moving, writhing with nervously. Looking up into Jace’s ocean blue eyes she hesitated for another moment before she gingerly took the offered hand in hers. The small contact still felt strange to her, but in that moment the joy at remembering Jace again outweighed the small discomfort the physical contact brought. “I am sorry for what I did, and nearly did.”

“No need to apologise, you did warn me that you would try to kill me, thankfully you gave me a chance to talk first.”

He was right, but that didn’t change the fact that she had tried. Although thinking about it now, why had she given him the chance to speak, why take the risk with someone like him, when she ought to have killed him outright. In retrospect only one answer came to mind.

“I missed you.” Vraska felt herself blush and looking at Jace she saw that his rosy cheeks also made an appearance again. “Or better said subconsciously I knew that something was missing. Someone. Someone Blue. The book also helped. I guess that means I now owe you that coffee.”

“I would like that. Tin Street Market, right? The bridges are a lot safer there as well.” Only then did Vraska realise that they were still sitting on the pathway of a half broken bridge in front of Xeddick. “Right. We should probably move the sitrep somewhere else, there is a lot I have to tell you and I am sure you have at least as much for me to learn.” Vraska gingerly got up followed by Jace. Not trusting her feet yet, she kept her hand intertwined in Jace’s who seemed to be enjoying the contact if his bashful smile was anything to go by.

“We can go to my sanctum. It’s safe and only a few people know how to get there, so we don’t have to worry about news of our alliance spreading. I can show you how to get there.”

“When was the last time you changed your teleportal?”

Jace looked visibly confused by her question. “Yesterday morning. Why?”

“Then I know where it is.” At his raised eyebrow she went on to explain. “I followed your housemate. The big bulky one, he is not very subtle.”

Jace burst out in a chuckle and Vraska smiled at the sound of it. “That’s Gideon and no he is not. He offered to follow nearby in case I needed help. I can only imagine how well that would have gone.”

“Not well at all. We should probably head out.” Vraska gave Jace’s hand a comforting squeeze before letting go and seeing his wistful look at the gesture he didn’t want to let go either.

_Friend-Vraska. Is it normal for gorgons to fall for people they tried to kill._

The unexpected voice in her head made Vraska jump and nearly lose her footing again. Lost in the moment she had completely forgotten that Xeddick was still nearby and apparently in her head.

_It’s complicated Xeddick. And don’t mention anything of what happened today to anyone._

_Understood friend-Vraska._

“I will catch up with you in a minute, there is something I need to discuss with Xeddick first.”

“I will wait at the end of the bridge and I missed you too. Captain.” Vraska felt herself blush again as Jace disappeared in an aura of invisibility.


	15. Chapter 15

“We shouldn’t have let him go. _You_ shouldn’t have let him go. What about ‘talk him out of this’ did you not understand.”

Gideon and Lavinia had both chosen the entrance hall of Jace’s sanctum to wait for his return, Lavinia angrily pacing the length of the hall, while Gideon rested easily against a wall positioned out of her way.

Gideon didn’t like the situation any more than Lavinia, but he believed in Jace and his friend needed him to trust him, so Gideon tried his best to calm Jace’s deputy. 

“He is a grown man, Lavinia, Jace can take care of himself and we couldn’t have stopped him, even if we had tried.”

Gideon’s remark did nothing but increase Lavinia’s obvious frustration.

“Either of us could have restrained him in more than one way and you wouldn’t even have to deal with the repercussions of going against your superior. But we didn’t and now for all we know the Guildpact could be a pile of gravel at the bottom of the crevasse. Have you thought about what will happen to Ravnica if we lose another Guildpact.”

Gideon instinctively touched the pocket which held Jace’s letter. Even knowing that the man always had a backup plan just in case didn’t help the dreadful feeling that overcame Gideon that Jace thought it possible this confrontation might lead to his death. The image of Jace, broken in stony pieces lost in the abyss threatened to bring up other painful memories of slaughtered friends that Gideon immediately willed away. _Jace is fine. He has to be._

“Jace is more than just the Guildpact, you know.” That must have struck a chord as Lavinia finally stopped her stride and fell into a parade rest near Gideon.

“I am well aware of that, but we cannot forget how important he is to this world, especially now.”

Of course Gideon knew very well what Jace’s position meant to this world, although that hasn’t stopped him from putting the man into dangerous situations without a second thought in the past. The only difference being that back then Gideon was always at Jace’s side, convinced that he could protect the man from whatever they would run into and until Amonkhet he had been right.

His dark thoughts were broken when the door to the outside finally slid open. Gideon pushed off the wall to greet Jace, but only saw an empty alley behind the door and cautiously waited, listening to the silence. Lavinia beside him rested her hand on the pommel of her sword until the door closed seemingly on its own and Jace’s familiar shape appeared out of thin air.

Relieved Gideon clapped Lavinia on her shoulder and cheerfully exclaimed. “I told you he was alright.”

“It seems so. Do we need to alert the guards to look out for any more assassins?” Lavinia beside him seemed calm and collected and if he hadn’t seen her pacing before, Gideon would have guessed she was completely indifferent to the situation.

Jace switched his gaze between Gideon and Lavinia until he focused on a spot right next to and slightly above him. “No need for guards. But there is something else, I brought a guest and I need you two to be civil.”

With a flick of his wrist Jace dropped another invisibility spell and next to him appeared a dangerous looking gorgon who was nearly as tall as Gideon himself without considering the added height her hair tendrils gave her. Gideon immediately averted his gaze and out of the corner of his eye he could see Lavinia following suit.

From Jace’s direction he could hear an exasperated sigh. “I said be civil. She is not going to petrify you.”

“I don’t know, Jace. Your friend Gideon, would make a very handsome statue for my collection.” The gorgon deadpanned, but instead of protest what followed was a small chuckle from Jace.

“Not helping Captain.”

_Captain?_ Gideon looked up and regarded the gorgon more closely. She was wearing dark leather armour and a black cloak, but didn’t look like any of the guards on Ravnica and definitely not like someone who would carry the rank of captain. She looked more like an accomplished mercenary or assassin, but Jace seemed to trust her so Gideon extended his hand in a formal greeting.

“I apologize for my reaction. Gideon Jura, it is a pleasure meeting you, Miss … ?

“Vraska.” The gorgon hesitated for a moment eyeing his hand carefully. Gideon thought she wasn’t going to take it and went to lower his offered hand again when she stepped forward and shook it gingerly. “Jace is right. I don’t kill without reason, so his friends are safe, even the Azorius.” Vraska shifted her gaze to Lavinia, who was throwing a stern look towards Jace. It wouldn’t surprise him if those two had their own silent conversation. Gideon focused on the gorgon in front of him, Vraska he reminded himself, the assassin who had tried to kill Jace in the past, but now acted like a close friend to Jace, so much that his friend apparently used a nickname for her. _Why captain?_ It was a question for another day.

“Vraska. It’s a pleasure. We didn’t expect you to join us here.”

“Being here on friendly terms was the last thing I expected this morning. But we should probably not discuss this in the entrance hall. Jace?”

\----------

_At least Gideon is being civil._ Jace’s thought was immediately overshadowed by a loud voice on the outskirts of Lavinia’s mind.

_What are you thinking. An assassin? Did she threaten you to get in here?_

Jace shifted his focus to Lavinia, who was now giving him her characteristic ‘I am considering committing your murder’ look.

_She did not threaten me. We became … friends during my time off world. She just had forgotten it. It is a long story._

_She is an assassin. Have you forgotten how many of the Azorius she has killed in the past. Her current position makes it difficult for the Azorius to act without your help, but that doesn’t change the fact that she is a wanted criminal._

He should have expected this argument and he couldn’t fault Lavinia for seeing only her past as an assassin. She doesn’t know what Vraska had been through, what kind of injustice the people she killed had brought upon her.

_Of course I remember. I have done terrible things in my past as well and even your guildmaster herself had given me a second chance during the events of the Implicit Maze. Does Vraska not deserve at least one chance to prove herself._

_That’s different. She …_

“Jace?”

The soft voice of his captain stopped their mental exchange and it took him a moment to recall what Vraska had said.

“Right. We should move this to the library. But before we do, there is something else.” Jace eyed Lavinia cautiously, not backing down. “Lavinia reminded me that there are still outstanding warrants for your past digressions.” Jace shifted his focus back to Vraska, who regarded him with wide eyes. He shortly touched her mind willing her to understand that there was no need for panic and he could immediately feel her relax. “Considering the many times you saved my life and therefore ensured the continued existence of the Guildpact here on Ravnica, I as the Living Guildpact find it sufficient for you to make amends for your past transgressions by helping us with our continued efforts to keep Ravnica save from Nicol Bolas.” As soon as the words left him, Jace could feel his eyes glow with the white light of the Guildpact, his word was law and the Azorius warrants now null and void.

Vraska stepped close to him and gingerly brushed his hand with her own, her emotions were written raw on her face and her voice was soft when she spoke again. “Jace. You shouldn’t have.”

She was echoed by Lavinia’s much harsher murmur. “Yes, you shouldn’t have.”

Jace didn’t care about Lavinia’s disapproval, he hadn't done it just because of his feelings for Vraska, but because he knows what she had been through and she of all people deserved a second chance.

“After Alhammarret and Tezzeret and even Ixalan, I had so many second chances, to start a new life, to make up for what I did and become a better person. Who am I to refuse you your chance to start fresh. You asked me once if I thought if there was redemption for those who kill, and even with my memories returned my answer to that question is still the same.”

Hearing her mental thanks as clearly as if she had said it out loud Jace gave Vraska’s hand a comforting squeeze, enjoying the small contact for the second time that day, ignoring the questioning looks bot Lavinia and Gideon were giving them.

“Lavinia if you have nothing else to add, we should head to the library to discuss Bolas.”

“No, Guildpact. You made your position on this quite clear.” Lavinia’s opinion about Jace’s actions were obvious, but he was sure she would eventually come around when she saw Vraska’s commitment to their cause. Gideon seemed a lot more open minded and clasped Jace’s shoulder in a show of support before following Lavinia towards the library.

_So are all your friends like that?_ Vraska thought at him inquisitively.

_No. Lavinia is just too much Azorius, she will come around. Gideon was quite friendly and I am sure Chandra and Nissa will like you instantly._

_I hope so._


	16. Chapter 16

“I can grant you and your researchers secure passage to the Undercity and even sent for my own scholars to help out, although we should limit the groups as to not draw too much attention.”

Vraska offered as soon as Jace was done explaining what he had been up to since his return from Ixalan.

“Wouldn’t that tip Bolas’ agents off that you have stopped working for him. We already suspect the Dimir to be under his control, so there is no saying how deep his influence lies.” From the quizzically look on the other two occupant’s faces, Vraska could guess that Jace hadn’t informed them of her previous alliance with Bolas. 

“That won’t matter for much longer when Bolas finds out that I have no intention on fulfilling the mission he gave me.”

“What kind of mission?” It was Jace’s friend, Gideon who asked the question first. She had to give it to him, for someone who looked just like a stupid Boros grunt, the man understood the importance of research and reconnaisence. Even if he couldn’t add much to it, he still listened carefully and interjected with questions where appropriate.

Vraska knew that what she was about to say next would not endear her even the slightest bit to the already cautious Lavinia. “Assassination. Apparently what you have already started and accomplished has drawn Bolas’ attention. He considers you a nuisance, Jace.”

Jace stared at her for a split second before a quiet ‘Oh’ escaped him.

“Yes and since I have no intention of harming you my allegiance will be quite obvious.”

“What did he offer in return? I am sure you don’t offer your killing services just for free.” Vraska couldn’t fault Lavinia for her condescending tone, she was correct after all and Vraska had accepted the task of eliminating the embodiment of law for a selfish reason.

“Isperia. He guaranteed me that he had the means to arrange a private meeting for me to have my revenge. Although I don’t doubt that her death would have been in his interest as well.”

“Baan. He might be the means Bolas was talking about.” Jace thought out loud, while Lavinia was still stuck on a different part of what Vraska had just told them.

“Did you not listen to her. She just admitted to not only planning your murder but to assassinate my guildmaster as well. You are the Guildpact, you should be more concerned when one guildmaster tries to kill another one.”

“She didn’t try it yet and she agreed to it before I returned her memories, therefore I cannot punish her for it. And to be honest with you, after learning what happened I can’t blame her for wanting to.” By Lavinia’s look, Vraska knew that that was the last thing that Jace should have said, but she couldn’t help but feel grateful for his understanding and decided to try her best to ease the tension before Lavinia completed Bolas’ mission for her.

“I am not planning on doing either. No matter how little love I have for your guildmaster, I understand her importance in this situation. If we lose either her or Jace the chances of uniting the guilds against Bolas are slim to nonexistent. I can’t promise that I will leave what happened twenty years ago forgotten, but I can promise, with the Guildpact as my witness, that I will not harm your guildmaster. When Bolas is dealt with and Ravnica is back to normal, I will seek retribution for the Golgari lives that were destroyed, legally and without bloodshed and as guildmaster I will make sure that this cannot happen again.”

In her periphery she could see Jace’s eyes glowing white again and Vraska felt his magic seep into her, making her promise unbreakable. Jace looked curiously at her and immediately started to ramble.

“That was weird. The power of the Guildpact just activated on its own. That has never happened before. Has noone ever sworn on the Guildpact before? Do I have to be present for that to work? Maybe it was special because you are a guildmaster? We do know that the guildmasters are integral to Ravnica’s magical structure, so it would be safe to assume that they would also be tied to the Guildpact in such a way.”

“Guildpact.” Lavinia said sternly stopping Jace in his tracks.

“Right. Vraska won’t be able to break her promise as long as the Guildpact stays intact. I get why you are hesitant to trust her Lavinia, but at some point you have to trust _my_ judgment, Vraska has been nothing but forthcoming since she is here.”

For a moment Vraska worried that Lavinia was going to argue, to point out more of the terrible things that Vraska committed in her past, but she was met with a tense silence and eventually a reluctant sigh.

“I will drop it and work with her, unless she gives me a reason not to trust her.” That was probably as much as Vraska could have hoped for considering who Lavinia was, so she was going to take it.

“I will not give you a reason. Thank you.”

“We will see. But if Bolas sent you to kill Jace and Isperia, then he will likely send someone else once he learns that they are still alive.”

“I can try to keep him in the dark for as long as possible. Jace is clever enough that he would have been able to escape my trap, but Bolas will not give me many more chances and if he wants to meet in person he could easily peek into my mind to discover the truth. I already informed my advisor to tell my aides that it won’t be necessary to follow Jace’s friends anymore, including Emmara, Ral Zarek and his boyfriend. It might take some time for them to receive the message, but they know not to make an attempt on their lives without my permission. I didn’t inform Bolas of my previous plans, so Emmara, Zerak and Vrona should be safe for now.”

“Advokist Vrona is Ral’s boyfriend? That explains a lot.” Jace asked inquisitively.

“I thought you knew. Xeddick found out about Vrona accidentally but easily while reading Zarek’s mind, he also mentioned that Zarek was you friend.”

“Ral doesn’t talk a lot about his private life and I don’t make a habit of reading the minds of my friends. At least not anymore.”

Beside her Gideon shifted uncomfortably in his chair. “Not anymore? Have you read my mind, I mean any of the Gatewatch minds before?”

“As a telepath it can be quite tricky not to overhear surface thoughts, but over the years I have gotten good at blocking out more quiet thoughts, although I will still pick up on loud thoughts in case somebody tries to reach me. Chandra especially has a lot of loud thoughts.”

As always it was Lavinia who tried to steer the conversation back on track.

“Guildpact, I would suggest we still task some guards with protecting you and your allies in case a different assassin gets sent after you. Vraska if you would get me in contact with one of your trusted people I can arrange for our researchers to work together.”

Vraska was still weary, but Lavinia seemed to be honest in her attempts at working together, and Vraska was not going to be the one to break this fragile allegiance.

“Of course. I will do so as soon as I have returned to the Undercity.”

“Is there any more insight you can give us in what Bolas might be planning. Have you had contact with any of his other agents.” Jace asked inquisitively.

“No sadly not. Bolas is careful, he only contacts me when he has a job and then only gives me just enough information to fulfil it. It was the same when he hired me to find the Immortal Sun on Ixalan. I wasn’t even aware of other agents on Ravnica, although there are probably more than we think.”

“You were tasked to retrieve the Immortal Sun?” Gideon asked incredulously.

“Yes. He sent me to Ixalan to search for it. When I got there I realised that I was not able to leave the plane again. I assembled a crew and followed an artifact that Bolas provided, which he promised would lead me to the Sun. Following it I found Jace stranded on a small rocky island. I soon realised that he had lost all his memories and I took him on board my ship.” Vraska started to explain but Jace soon interjected to fill in some blanks.

“I had stranded on the island earlier that day, my raft got destroyed during a storm. If Vraska hadn’t found me I would have starved there, covered in bird excrement, with no means of escape. I joined her crew willingly and helped her find the Immortal Sun. Shortly before we reached it I regained my memories thanks to a head injury. But even knowing that Bolas wanted the Sun we had to surrender it to him or risk being stuck on Ixalan forever without the means to warn you. Before Vraska contacted Tezzeret to retrieve the Immortal Sun with the Planar Bridge I removed the memories Vraska had of me to keep her safe from Bolas and to plan our sabotage. It was as much my decision to give Bolas the Sun as much as it was hers, so don’t hold that against her.”

“It was the only choice. We wouldn’t have learned of Bolas’ plans otherwise.” Gideon stated logically, but his eyes softened when he looked back at Vraska. “You are the reason Jace is still alive and for that you have my eternal thanks. I hope I will be able to return the favour in the future.” Vraska decided in that moment that she really liked Gideon.


	17. Chapter 17

Their planning continued until late into the night and slowly both Gideon and Lavinia left to rest and attend their duties respectively. The library was now illuminated by dozens of small blue illusionary lights. Jace had left to fetch them some refreshments from the kitchen and Vraska finally allowed herself to stretch her legs and marvel at the plethora of different books and trinkets that lined the high walls and cluttered around different tables. It reminded her of her own small apartment and Vraska couldn’t help but feel at home in this library.

Jace’s research table was filled with stacks of books about Ravnica and its history. While the shelves housed a vast collection all sorted alphabetically by their plane of origin. Most of the planes listed were completely new to Vraska, and she wondered how many of them Jace had visited himself.

She picked one of the sheer infinite books at random and rifled through the pages. It contained handwritten notes in a delicate script, likely female by the look of it. She read with fascination about a plane called Innistrad and the anomalies that happened there. She had just reached the part about an angel called Avacyn, the protector of said world, when Jace returned with a tray full of tea and cupcakes. Vraska hastily went to return the book to where she had found it, a feeling of being caught red handed overcoming her. “Sorry I was just curious.”

“Nothing to be sorry about. I would be a terrible host if I didn’t offer you to perouse my library. That one is Tamiyo’s notebook, it helped me quite a bit during my travels on Innistrad, it was my only companion for a while and I even started talking to it. Not one of my finest moments, I suppose.”

Vraska chuckled at that and instinctively held the book closer to her chest.

“You talked to a book? Why am I not surprised.”

“In my defense there was an Eldrazi titan who slowly turned the whole plane insane. At some point I even talked to three different illusions of myself. If it wasn’t for Tamiyo’s help I would have completely succumbed to the madness.” Jace busied himself, filling their cups with tea and sugar, exactly the way Vraska liked it, before motioning to the plate of different looking cupcakes.

“I wasn’t sure what flavour you would like, or even if you enjoyed cupcakes. I got them from a small Selesnya bakery just at the edge of the Tenth run by a nice married couple.”

Vraska returned to the table and took her seat opposite of Jace. The tea in front of her smelt delicious and she wasn’t surprised that Jace had picked her favorite kind of black tea. Looking at the tray of sweets she could make out five different variations. Three of them looked abnormally colourful with their unnatural pink, blue and green frosting and she wondered if the Selesnya had used luminescent mushrooms to colour their food. The other two fit more her style with their simple design, the only decoration being a variety of different fruits sticking out. She forwent the berry themed cake in favour of what looked like apples with cinnamon sprinkled on top and Jace looked pleased, if either with her choice or just pleased that she didn’t refuse his offer, she couldn’t tell.

“That is their seasonal special, it’s their interpretation of an apple pie cupcake. They claim that they only use the finest apples from the guild orchards.”

Vraska took a hesitant bite and even though she wouldn’t trust the bakers not to exaggerate the origins of their apples, she had to admit the combination of the rich fruity flavour synergized very well with her tea.

“They are delicious. Thank you.”

Vraska had longed for a moment to be alone with him again, away from the unsafe bridge, the busy streets and the meeting with his companions, but now that it was just her and Jace in an enormous library, she wasn’t quite sure what to say and just blurted out the first question that came to mind.

“How have you been? And I don’t mean your research but you as a person.”

Jace slouched down on the other side of the table, absentmindedly picking at his cupcake of choice, the blue one that looked like pure sugar. “Overwhelmed. Since I am back, Lavinia made sure that I started making a dent in all the leftover paperwork. That combined with everything else going on, I had trouble making time for myself and just relax. I am still surprised she allows me to sleep at all.”

“And here I am, keeping you away from your little free time.” She should have known that it was too selfish of her to make him spend his limited time with her. “I should let you get some rest.”

Vraska was about to stand up and leave when Jace reached a hand out towards her but stopped short of making contact, still considerate of her personal boundaries.

“That’s not what I meant. Please stay, this is exactly what I was missing, just having someone to chat and relax with and not having to worry about an angry Boros emissary storming my office every five minutes.”

Vraska settled back down taking his hand gingerly in hers for the third time that day. “I can understand what you mean, since becoming guildmaster I have been busy with all sorts of matters, including thwarting dozens of assassination attempts by very lousy wannabes. I feel more insulted that they think a bad assassin would be able to take me down than I feel angry at being targeted at all, it is the life of a politician after all.”

“You don’t have to tell me. At least you knew what you got yourself into while I just, what was it Ral had said, ‘blundered my way into it’.” His impression sounded nothing like the Izzet mage she had met and Vraska laughed at his attempt. She had thought an illusion mage would be better at this sort of thing.

“Now that I can remember my past, it is funny to think that I accidentally managed to fall into a position that I was trained for. Mediating between different parties and keeping the peace. Or at least Alhammarret claimed that was what he was training me for.”

“I know we didn’t have time back on Ixalan, but if you need someone to talk to about everything you learned about your past. Just know that I am here for you.” And she meant it with all her heart. He had been there when she needed an ear, it was the least she could do to be there for him as well.

“I think I do, eventually. I don’t believe anybody here can understand me like you do, I have done so many terrible things in my past and frankly I am worried that Gideon would think less of me if he learned of them.”

“I don’t believe he would. He seems to trust you, even so far that he showed me no ill will or disrespect when he met me and considering my past I would have understood if he had.”

“Sometimes I wonder if Gideon is not too good for this world.” Jace regarded their still intertwined hands. “You know that you can still come to me as well. Just because I remember my duties as the Guildpact doesn’t change the fact that I will always be a part of your crew, Captain.”

Their conversation fell into a comfortable silence after that, their tea forgotten and neither wanting to ruin the rest of the night by reliving bad memories. Jace had lazily started to brush her fingers with his own and Vraska couldn’t help but wonder at how normal this all seemed, sitting here with him, in his home, just enjoying each others company. It reminded her so much of their late night conversations in the galley back on the Belligerent, but she was also aware that their relationship had shifted since then.

“This is nice.” Vraska lifted their intertwined hands, to elaborate what she meant. “I am not good at relationships, but this feels … right.” She could see his shy blush appear again and her own cheeks turned a shade deeper at the sight.

“I don’t have the best track record either, but if you are willing to try this, then there is nowhere I wouldn’t follow you, _Captain_.”

Her heart fluttered at the way he purred the word ‘Captain’, it didn’t sound like a title coming from him but an endearment, a shared memory of simpler times and a promise for the future.

“I would like that.”


	18. Chapter 18

_Maybe she just doesn’t want to be found. Doesn’t want to see me anymore. No, stop thinking like that Chandra. She just doesn’t know that you are here, otherwise she would have waited for you._

Chandra and Jaya have been traveling Zendikar for the last couple of days, following Nissa’s trail through the camps of survivors, who have only seen Nissa in passing, helping out but leaving soon after into what was left of the forests a trail of fresh saplings following her footsteps. Jaya had been mostly quiet unless when it came to their continued training exercises, although Chandra was sure that Jaya’s focus on improving her patience and restraint was aimed at stopping her from running off blindly towards the direction her friend was hopefully still heading.

_I could just send a big ball of fire into the sky. Nissa would know that was me, right? I might also burn down the rest of the trees and completely screw up everything. Again._

“... Chandra are you even listening to me.”

The raised voice of her companion finally managed to pierce through Chandra’s thoughts and she begrudgingly had to admit that, no she hadn’t been hearing a single word of what Jaya had said for the last few minutes.

“No, sorry, deep in thought, you know how it is. All those thoughts.”

“I wonder why you even asked me to join you, if you don’t want my advice.” Jaya sounded exasperated? Indignant? It was always so hard to tell the difference, maybe she was just disappointed. _Wouldn’t be the first time._

“I do want your advice. I am just worried. I promise I will focus. I am sorry.”

“Good, then you might want to focus down there, moving trees seem quite unusual, don’t you agree.” Jaya’s lip lifted up just slightly forming the same smirk she gave Chandra whenever she knew the younger pyromancer would regret not listening to her sooner.

Chandra spun to see at what Jaya was pointing and sure enough down at the bottom of the slope was a moving tree. No, not a tree, but an elemental covered in bushes and vines and sitting on top was a familiar looking elf, who seemed completely oblivious to the blur of fire now stumbling down the hill, or the faint protests of the elder pyromancer cautioning Chandra to slow down a bit.

But Chandra didn’t listen and only had one goal in mind when she stumbled over a loose rock and tumbled the remaining fifty meters down the slide as an unstoppable ball of red hair. Her weak attempt to right herself and grab onto the land only yielded a hand full of dirt and even more scrapes across her arms. When she finally hit something hard and steadfast Chandra was just glad not to be spinning anymore.

“Ouch!”

Chandra wiped the dirt out of her eyes to see what had stopped her momentum, only to come face to leg with the animated elemental they had spotted before. Out of reflex Chandra immediately sprang up and pretended like she hadn’t sprained her ankle during the fall. A look at the towering shoulder of said elemental confirmed that Nissa was regarding her with a mix of shock and surprise.

“Fancy meeting you here.” _Why the hell did I just say that._

“Chandra. I didn’t expect to see you here.” Even from down here Chandra could see Nissa fidgeting. _Am I making her uncomfortable._

“I was looking for you. I mean, well, we were.” Chandra motioned behind her where Jaya was still making her careful descent, without tripping at all. “We have been following you for days. You are not easy to find you know. Well the trail was easy to follow. Just look for the new saplings and don’t accidentally burn them, but you know. Unknown terrain. And, and I am rambling.”

“Chandra.” Nissa used her patented ‘calm the agitated fire mage’ voice again and Chandra realised how much better it worked on her when it wasn’t a memory she tried to focus on. “Why are you here?” The elemental had lowered it’s torso and Nissa was now only a head above Chandra.

“I missed you. And Jace sent me. Also Jace is back. He didn’t abandon us. He got trapped.” She was rambling again, and one look of Nissa was enough to try to slow down. “Right sorry, slowing down. Jace got trapped on a different plane after he lost his memory because of whatever Bolas did to him. He also said he learned some of Bolas’ plan and now needs our help on Ravnica before the dragon invades and destroys the whole plane. He hoped you would help because nobody knows leylines like you do. But it’s probably best if he explains that part.”

“Ah so you are just here to recruit me back.” Nissa averted her gaze and looked straight to the ground and Chandra immediately felt the need to clarify.

“No. I am here because we miss you and we understand why you left and you are always welcome back. But mostly because I really really missed you, and somebody convinced me to come here and tell you that I. I, well.” She couldn’t say it. _Why can’t I just say it._ It sounded so much simpler in her head, go to Zendikar, find Nissa, tell her how she felt about her. But no, now that she was here, Chandra’s brain got fried and forgot how those words worked.

“That you what?” Nissa had dismounted from her companion and was now standing straight in front of Chandra, curiosity and confusion written on her face. Only a step apart from each other the raging butterflies in Chandra’s belly made a glorious return.

“That, I love you.”

The words left her in a whisper, but to Chandra’s own ears it sounded like she had shouted it from the tallest tree, amplified so that the whole plane could hear her confession.

“You love me?” Chandra barely heard Nissa over the blood pumping in her ears and she wasn’t sure she meant it as a statement or question. _Well can’t take it back now._

“Yes. Yes I love you. Not like a family, but lovey love. You know.” This time the words came out louder more confident as if shouting them would make her meaning clearer. Nissa was just standing there, unreadable. _Why are you not saying anything?_

“Eh Nissa?”

“Oh sorry. I wasn’t sure how to respond, that hasn’t happened to me before.”

_Crap, she doesn’t feel the same and doesn’t know how to let me down. I will be fine, this doesn’t hurt that bad. Ok that was a lie, it hurts, why does it hurt so much. Get it together Chandra, you don’t want to scare your friend. And that’s all she will ever be, a friend._

“It’s fine. You don’t feel the same, no hard feelings. Let’s just pretend I didn’t say anything. Nice tree friend you have there, does it have a name.” _Good tactic Chandra, focus on the tree not the hole in your heart. Trees are good, just like Nissa. The vines look like the tattoos on her face. Stop thinking about Nissa, brain._

“No. I mean no, I do not not feel the same. Nobody but my parents had told me they loved me before. I care about you too. Love you even.” _She looks so cute when she is fidgeting. Wait. Wait. Did she just say that. She just said that, right? Yes I think she did. Yay._

With only a squeak as a warning Chandra jumped to hug Nissa fiercely, but immediately let go when Nissa stiffened at the contact. _And it took you only a second to fuck this up again. Good job Chandra._

“Sorry.”

“No, it’s alright. I just. You surprised me.” And as if in an attempt to save the moment, Nissa stepped forward and lightly put her arms around Chandra’s shoulders in an awkward but oh so welcome embrace, which Chandra instantly but gently returned.

“Chandra. In my youth we didn’t find it necessary to roll down a mountain just to woo a pretty young lady. Next time you should try flowers first.”

Jaya’s voice behind them was an unwelcome distraction and Chandra reluctantly let go of Nissa.

“I mean just look at you. It seems like you tried to carry all of Zendikar in your hair.”

To underline her point Jaya ruffled Chandra’s red hair and the younger pyromancer was engulfed in a cloud of her own dust, coughing hard.

“Hey. Stop it, I can clean myself.”

“Sure you can. Where are my manners. Jaya Ballard, I have to apologise for my little protege, but you know how she is.”

Nissa gave the older woman a nod in greeting. “Nissa and please don’t apologise.”

Nissa started to fidget again and Chandra could tell that she wasn’t completely comfortable with the whole situation. “So Nissa. Does that mean you are coming back with us?”

“I still have work to do here, but.”

“Buuuuuuuuuuut?”

“But I can at least go back and visit and listen to what Jace has to say. I owe all of you at least that much.”

“Yay.” Chandra exclaimed and barely stopped herself from jumping Nissa again.


	19. Chapter 19

It was another beautiful autumn morning and Gideon was enjoying his daily morning run through the Tenth District. As was his usual routine he had left Jace’s home early before dawn to whatever location the teleportal was currently set to and enjoyed a long jog before the streets got too busy. Today it seemed Jace had chosen an exit close to one of the many entrances to the Undercity. Gideon favoured running near the Boros barracks, where he could always find willing training and sparring partners after his warm up was done. Although the Selesnya run parks where a close second with their calm and quiet atmosphere, but in his current location he had to make do with a nearby promenade, which during the day would house many stands for all sorts of wares.

As the first stray rays of orange light started hitting the windows of nearby houses, the first merchants started setting up their shops on the promenade and Gideon decided to head back home before the streets got too busy for him to run freely. _Home?_ It was an interesting thought. When had he started referring to Jace’s Sanctum as home.

Back in the Sanctum he immediately made his way to the training area, over the last week he had gotten used to being joined by Jace every other day after the younger man had asked him to help him keep his newfound shape. Gideon had to admit that he felt proud that the man finally started doing something for his physical fitness and he felt honoured that Jace had chosen to ask him to assist. Today though he found the training area vacant of the mind mage, but considering that Jace had still stayed awake to chat with his guest when Gideon was already heading to rest, he shouldn’t be surprised that his friend had slept in today.

\----------

Nearly two hours later after Gideon had finished his morning work-out and had taken a short shower, he made his way towards the kitchen for some much needed sustenance. As he got closer he could hear faint humming reach his ears. Curiously he followed the unfamiliar melody to find Jace head deep into a cupboard looking for who knows what, mindlessly engrossed in a tune.

“What is that song?” Gideon’s question was followed by a loud thud and a low curse as Jace jumped in surprise.

“You might be better at stealth than I gave you credit for.”

Jace carefully extricated himself from the cabinet, rubbing his head where he had hit it. His hair looked disheveled, which was not unusual for a freshly awoken Jace, and his shirt was wrinkled as if he had slept in it. What was more unusual was the earnest smile on Jace’s face. It reminded Gideon of the day Jace found them on Dominaria, and he had appeared happy for the first time since Gideon had known him. Back then he had thought Jace was just happen to have escaped whatever plane he had been trapped on, but this time Gideon had a good guess who the real reason for Jace’s smile might be.

“I didn’t mean to sneak up on you.”

“It’s alright, I was too focused on my search for the strong coffee, apparently we have too many people in this house who need it.”

Jace decided to forgo his search and picked one of the milder variations of coffee lying around, finally answering Gideon’s initial question.

“It’s just a melody my mother used to hum when she was reading or just especially happy.” Jace’s voice sounded wistful and longing, lost in a happy memory.

Gideon realised he had been staring too long when Jace gave him a questioning look.

“Apologise. It’s just rare seeing you like this.”

“With too little sleep? Then you haven’t been paying attention.” Jace said with the smile back in his voice.

“No. I meant happy.” Gideon replied honestly and he could see Jace’s cheeks redden and surprisingly the shorter man made no move to hide his appearance.

“I, hmm. I guess you are right.”

Gideon shifted past his friend and started preparing his own food, trying to casually ask the question that had appeared the day before.

“So you and Vraska?”

A short chuckle escaped Jace before Gideon could even finish his question.

“Was it that obvious?”

Gideon nodded focusing on his scrambled eggs.

“You were holding hands and I have never seen you holds hands with anyone before.” _Not even Liliana._ He wanted to add but instead he said. “Or the way you looked at each other.”

“I care about her.” It was a simple admission, but coming from the man who kept nearly everything in his personal life a secret it spoke volumes. “Over the last few months I slowly fell in love with her, getting my memories back didn’t change a thing.”

Gideon finished plating his food and set another portion in front of his friend as well.

“You probably haven’t eaten anything yet.”

“No, I haven’t, thank you.” Jace considered him for a moment before setting his coffee next to the food and joining Gideon. “I don’t know why, but I expected a scolding, or at least a warning that it might be too dangerous to date an assassin.”

Gideon considered that for a moment. Vraska was an assassin, someone who in the past had come dangerously close to killing Jace. But she had also saved Jace’s life and kept him safe, while Gideon and the others had been busy on Dominaria and didn’t even try to look for him. If it wasn’t for Vraska, Jace would have died alone and nobody would have known what had happened to him. A familiar kind of guilt tugged at Gideon’s heart. He wasn’t there for his friend when he needed him most. If Jace had died it would have been Gideon’s fault, he was so adamant about fighting Bolas that he brought his friends into danger without even thinking about the consequences.

Gideon cleared his throat willing those oh so familiar thoughts away, focusing on his friend in front of him, alive and well.

“Well I am sure Lavinia will take care of that.” An audible groan left Jace at Gideon’s remark. “For me though it is quite clear that Vraska is good for you.”

At that Jace finally looked up from where he was prodding at his food absentmindedly.

“I… She is, well, incredible. Life was not kind to her, to either of us really, but she didn’t let that bring her down, she stayed true to herself and I can’t help but envy her strength, her determination to protect her people, the people she cares about. To protect me.”

Gideon could hear the open adoration in Jace’s words, the passion and believe he had in this woman.

“Vraska has seen me at my worst. When my memories returned. I couldn’t hold it all in and she saw parts of my life I am not proud of. I guess we both have our own demons and traumas, but I know with all my heart that she would never use this against me, she would never hurt me like… like so many others have before. She deserves something good in her life and I only hope that I can live up to that.”

It wasn’t the first time that Gideon wondered what Jace had been through in his past, he remembered when Dovin stated coldly that Jace must have been bullied as a child, but everything up until the Implicit Maze was a mystery no one knew, or apparently no one but the Golgari Guildmaster.

“I realise I haven’t been forthcoming with my past as well.” Gideon started hesitantly. “But I am always here to hear you out.”

Jace regarded him carefully and Gideon couldn’t help but feel like the man was evaluating him, calculating if the risk was worth it. Maybe he should broach his own past first and show Jace that it was alright to make yourself vulnerable, but before he even had the chance Jace made his decision.

“I know. I consider you a good friend, a brother even. It’s just the last time I let someone get that close to me I failed him in the worst way possible and I don’t want that to happen to you too.”

_Brother?_ Jace considered him a brother and Gideon couldn’t help but realise that he saw Jace just the same. Jace, Nissa and Chandra they were all his family and the parallel to his old friends, his old family was palatable. He didn’t want for them to end the same way, he nearly already led them to their doom on Amonkhet. He nearly got them all killed and when Jace was nowhere to be seen he had thought he was dead. He didn’t want to admit it, didn’t want to return to Ravnica to see if Jace had abandoned them and planeswalked to his home in fear to find him missing. He didn’t want to think that Jace was lost in the vast eternities broken and dying because Gideon had decided to fight another god. To think that Jace would have died slowly broken apart until nothing remained of him other than ash.

_Breathe. Breathe. In. Out. Good._ Gideon wasn’t sure if those were his own thoughts or if Jace had recognised his distress and tried to send soothing words to him. Nevertheless Gideon slowly regained control of his breathing, his heart settling down until only a sick feeling in his stomach remained from his panic at the memory.

“Lost in thought, I apologize.” After seeing Jace’s worried look he elaborated. “I... You are not the only one who failed a brother in the past. But this isn’t about me.”

Gideon hoped that Jace wouldn’t prod any further but hypocritically wished for the younger man to continue with his own past.

“I think it is time to tell you about at least parts of my past. About Kallist and well Tezzeret.” The words came out slow as if Jace had to fight for each syllable to leave his mouth. The mention of Tezzeret though reopened so many questions Gideon had had since Kaladesh and never thought of asking the man in front of him.

Over the next hour Jace regaled an unbelievable story of his past as an agent of the Infinite Consortium. How Tezzeret brought him to his limits to improve his capabilities so that Jace would make for a better tool. He told him about Kallist, the man closest to him, his brother of hearts and another assassin as Gideon realised.

When he learned that Tezzeret had resorted to torturing Jace for failing a mission he didn’t have to wonder anymore why Liliana had thought it a bad idea to send Jace to infiltrate Tezzeret on Kaladesh.

“It took courage to run away.” Gideon interjected as Jace told him how he convinced his best friend to abandon the Consortium.

“I don’t know. I felt like a coward. Selfish for wanting Kallist to join me, because I was worried about him and didn’t wish to be alone.”

Another heavy pause lingered between them, their meal long gone and Gideon was immensely glad that no one has disturbed their rare moment of honesty yet.

“In the end it was this selfishness, my inability to let him go, that got him killed. I just couldn’t imagine life without him, without my brother, and I did one of the most horrible things my magic is capable. If I had just left him behind and ran with Liliana as was the plan. Maybe she wouldn’t have had to...”

“She wouldn’t have had to what?” Gideon asked.

“She. I don’t think you want to hear this.” Another deep sigh and Gideon didn’t think Jace would continue this time.

“If it’s too difficult you don’t have to continue.”

“It’s not that. It’s just. She sent an assassin after him, because my mind was in his body and his death was the only way to bring me back, or at least that’s what she had thought, or claimed that she had thought. And she needed me, for Bolas’ scheme, because only I could get the information out of Tezzeret that they needed. She just used me and the fool I was I repeatedly fell for her.”

_Liliana did that?_ Gideon knew that Jace and her had a strained relationship, but he wasn’t aware of the extent. It was obvious that Liliana loved to manipulate people to do her work, but deep down he thought she cared about them at least somewhat. But doing this to Jace. Was that her twisted way of helping, no matter the cost?

“In the end I refused to get her what she wanted and even made sure that that knowledge was lost forever. Kallist died for nothing.” Sorrow was written plainly on Jace’s face. His gaze drifted upwards and as his eyes met Gideon’s something ugly crossed Jace’s visage, Jace’s eyebrows furrowed in disgust.

“You must think I am pathetic. I was an assassin in all but name. A mind mage who everybody just used as a tool and I was incapable of realising it until it was too late.”

“I don’t think that.” Gideon quickly interjected and in an attempt to comfort his friend he added honestly. 

“We all have made mistakes. I have gotten my friends, my family killed in the past, because I was rash and arrogant.” It hurt to say those words, to admit to his failures, but after everything Jace had said, he owed him that much.

“What Tezzeret did to you should have never happened. And it is just a testament to your strength that you pushed through regardless and grew into a good person nevertheless.”

Gideon could see a small shy smile forming on Jace’s lips and even though it was barely there it was honest and true.

“Vraska said the same thing.”

“She is right, you know.”

“The captain is always right.” Jace answered with a small laugh.

“Jace?”

“Hmm.”

“No matter your past. I am glad to call you my brother as well.” It felt good to say those words, to acknowledge out loud that he had a family again, no matter how frightening it might be to think about what he would do if he lost them as well.

“Thank you Gideon. I mean it. And if you need to talk.”

“I know. I appreciate the offer.”


End file.
